A Note of Happiness and Sorrow Reprise
by Tozz
Summary: Katie thought moving to Flower Bud Village would be the best thing for her, but now she's starting to regret it. The village people are talking about a certain Harvest Goddess being turned to stone, not to mention things don't seem quite right... revised
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

A Note of Happiness and Sorrow returns, new and improved! Now with 99 less Author's Notes…

What can I say? Apologies for my absence and delay.

But I told you I'd never quit. ;)

I revised several of the first episodes, although…(cough) I can't quite remember where I left off on the revision. Anyhow, I'm putting this up now.

I'm posting this as a new story only because I feel like this fic needs a fresh start. I feel like it's a little different from the old ANoHaS. Well, that being said, it's pretty much the same. Haha. Let's get lots of reviews on this one, too!

I want to say thank you to everyone who read my fic. Even if you gave up on me, who could blame you? Hopefully you're reading now.

All of this couldn't have been done without the best editor and friend a girl could ask for, Erika. Aww. :) She kept me going from day one.

Revisions are on hiatus for now, but I figure they'll be done eventually. I apologize for any format issues you may run across if you're flipping through the episodes…I copied and pasted them and moved things around so if you see anything strange/missing let me know.

Finally…review! I'll say it again. Let me know what you think.

Thank you.

Tozz


	2. Pilot

**Pilot**

It was the fifteenth of fall. Two weeks before her eighteenth birthday, and two days after the one-year anniversary of her grandfather's death.

Katie stared down at the dirt covering Wallace's grave, biting into the tip of her tongue to push away the tears. Even after a year of grief, she was still sad. And now she was leaving Sugar Village behind, along with the Sunny Garden Café.

It was a little painful, but she tried to put up a shield to fight back the feelings of guilt. This place had died a year ago with Wallace, and there was no point in staying any longer.

She had already had the café boarded up and closed down with the help of Ronald, and any second now he'd be pulling up in his truck to take her away, just like he'd promised yesterday.

As she thought this, she heard the enormous roar of his noisy old truck pull up behind her. She closed her eyes, taking in one more gulp of air, taking in one more breeze of Sugar Village autumn.

Wallace had once told her that she should "explore possibilities" and "go out to see what the 'real' world is like." This is what was she was doing, right? She'd received a flyer in the mail about a new café—Café Callaway in the next village over—and figured working there as an assistant baker was her best ticket out of town.

The smallest smile crossed her face. "Bye," she whispered to the wind, before turning around and walking towards the truck waiting for her.

Ronald eyed her from the open driver's seat window as she passed. "Ready?" he grunted.

She did her best to smile a little wider, for him. "Ready."

He nodded at her, and she walked around the truck to climb into the passenger's seat beside him.

The truck lurched forward, and Katie turned her head and pressed her face to the window.

--

Dia's eyes flew open suddenly. Her mind was blank. Where was she again…?

As she sat up, she put her hands back to support her, and she felt something beneath her palms. She blinked, looking down at the ground. It was grass.

She was sitting in it, in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees. She blinked again, and again, trying to get rid of the image. _I'm just imagining it_, she told herself, in attempt to free herself of her bizarre dream. It didn't work, and soon she found herself getting to her feet and starting off at a rather quick pace through the forest.

A wave of nausea passed over her and she almost fell flat on her face, but she managed to catch her balance by grabbing onto a tree. As the nausea faded, Dia turned her eyes to what was in front of her—the Goddess Spring. Somehow she'd just inherently knew this, although she was positive she hadn't ever left the sanatorium since her first day, except to go on short walks in the village.

A woman was kneeling at the water's edge. A dark curtain of hair blocked her face, but there was a familiar aura about her that caused something to stir within Dia.

"Excuse me," Dia called out, taking a stumbling step towards the woman, but the woman ignored her, keeping her head down. She seemed to be focused intently on the bundle in her arms, and her shoulders shook slightly, as if she were sobbing…silently.

"Excuse me," Dia said again, now almost right next to the woman. She stepped over another tree root and stopped behind her. She put a hand on the woman's shoulder, unsure of what she was doing. "Hello? Is everything—?"

Before she finished her question, the woman turned her head. Dia recoiled in shock.

Piercing eyes.

Then…

Black.

Everything—black.

Dia awoke with a start and immediately sat up, clutching her sheets in a cold sweat. The room came into focus. The same white walls, the same blue curtains. She was back in the sanatorium, and everything was dark and quiet. Yet, the darkness seemed to shine in comparison to the veil of black that had previously consumed her.

She sighed in relief, and then drew her blanket up around her tightly. A chill had come over her, and she couldn't quite shake it.

"A nightmare," she murmured to herself in comfort. "A nightmare…a nightmare…"

But as she closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her flushed face, the same frightening eyes leered out at her. She gasped and opened her eyes again. Too real. The feeling stirred in her again. What was it? She couldn't put her finger on it.

Dia then shivered a little, thinking of the right word.

"Hatred."


	3. Episode 1

**Episode One**

"Katie. We're here."

Katie opened her eyes slowly. Her neck felt stiff and her muscles worn.

"Wha…?" she questioned tiredly, but it all came back to her quickly. Right. They'd driven all night and finally arrived in Flower Bud Village, the place where she'd apply for her job as a baker at the local café. Her stomach was already squirming at the thought of it.

"You all right?" he asked. She nodded, smiling weakly at him.

"Fine," she answered, and then hopped out of the truck and went around to the back to get her things.

She felt all jittery now, and nearly dropped one of her suitcases as she pulled it out from the truck bed.

"…Do you need help?" Ronald inquired, seeing both her struggle and her nervousness.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Really."

He watched in silence as she lugged her belongings to the ground.

"You've got my number, right?"

"Yes."

"…And you'll call me." It was more of a statement.

"Yep."

"You know if you need anything, I'm…"

Katie smiled genuinely. "I know."

Ronald sighed, seeming a little embarrassed. "I…Katie…you're so grown-up now, you know?"

She laughed heartily. "I know." A little silence seeped into the gap between them, Katie's laughter fading and pulling into a separate grin. "Thanks, Ronald. For…everything."

He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "You're…you're welcome, Katie. See ya."

"Bye."

She watched as he got into the truck and revved the engine, peeling away from the dirt road.

"…Bye!" she shouted again as he pulled away, dropping one of her suitcases at her side to wave at him. "Good-bye!"

When she could no longer see his truck, she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding and then turned around without hesitation, gathering up her bags and making her way down the unfamiliar quiet road of Flower Bud.

"Um…Ann? What are you doing?" Carl asked nervously, watching the redhead mix something in a bowl. She had come early to help him as usual, but Carl was beginning to regret ever letting her inside his café. He had needed the help and badly, especially when no one had responded to his flyer asking for employees, and Ann was the only one who offered to help. He couldn't complain too much, but…

"Oh, relax, Carl! I'm just making a cake!" Ann said, scowling as she threw something else into the bowl.

"I don't think you're supposed to use spinach," Carl muttered, turning away from Ann. He needed to escape somehow, but there was no way he'd leave her alone in his kitchen, especially when she had the habit of making things explode.

Ann stopped mixing as what he said registered with her. "Oh…you…aren't?" she asked blankly, staring at the contents of her bow, lwhich had turned ominously colourful..

Carl rubbed his temples. All this stress was giving him a headache. "No. Ann, if you would just let me handle the mixing and stuff, and you could put things into the…oven." He winced as he said the words. Letting Ann near an oven might not be such a good idea.

"Oh! Great! Should I put this into the oven then?" Ann said, dumping the batter she'd just been mixing into a cake pan.

"No, don't…!" Carl started, reaching a hand out to stop Ann as she slid the cake pan into the oven and beamed at him.

"It's all right! I already put it in," she said cheerfully as the horrible smell of burnt Spinach reached Carl.

"Get out of the way!" he cried, pushing Ann over to the side and opening the oven.

Oh, Goddess. Why did he ever ask Ann to help him out?

--

"Gina, is there someone in this village who has long black hair?" Dia asked, watching her nurse straighten something on the bookshelf. She stopped and turned around when she heard Dia.

"Long black hair? I don't believe so…unless you mean Dan…" Gina's face seemed to redden slightly.

"No…I mean…a woman," Dia said awkwardly, pretending to ignore Gina's blushing.

"Oh…well, then, there isn't a long black-haired woman that I know of. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I…" Dia broke off suddenly to cough violently. Gina quickly hurried over to her side, frowning with concern. "Dia, are you okay?"

She tried to hide the fact she was gasping for breath. "F…fine. I'm…fine." She tried to muffle her coughing into the back of her hand. Her mind was already thinking about what Gina said. If there wasn't a woman in the village, then who was the woman in her dream?

"Do you need me to get you a glass of water?"

Dia blinked, barely hearing her caretaker. She nodded shortly, letting the coughs explode out of her throat the instant Gina left the room.

"Who could she be…?"

--

Katie swung her suitcases at her sides, exhilarated by the fresh air of the village. Everything was so different here—the roads, the buildings, the _energy_! Her sadness of leaving Sugar Village was already lessening. She breathed deeply, taking in the new smell.

As she navigated through the village, she couldn't help but notice how empty the place was. She checked her watch. It _was_ only twenty minutes past six in the morning, but still, not a soul was stirring yet.

She took another deep breath and then stopped in her tracks. She sniffed again. It smelled as if something was…burning. Katie walked a little faster, her nose leading her to the direction of the scent. What was it? It smelled so strange.

She soon came upon a small building. Even from where she was standing, she could see the small sign said "Café Callaway." Despite the fact the odd smell was growing stronger as she approached the café, excitement overtook her and she broke into a run. She slowed, however, as the door was thrown open and an irritated-looking man walked out, looking exhausted. A red-haired young woman followed behind him. Smoke wafted out from the doorway.

"Ann…what were you thinking? I already told you. Milk, eggs, butter, breadfruit, and nothing else unless I say so," the man was saying. The woman was flailing her arms around as she spoke, seeming very upset.

"Carl, I'm so sorry, really! It was a total accident! I wasn't paying attention!" she wailed, and the man—who, Katie guessed, was Carl—sighed, seeming defeated.

"Ann, just…just open a window. Please," he asked wearily, his shoulders slouched. Ann nodded solemnly and went back inside the café.

Katie took this opportunity to step forward. "Um…excuse me? I'm…" she started, but Carl cut her off.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're not open yet," he said, watching Ann open one of the windows, smoke rising out of the café, carrying more of the burning smell with it. "That's good, Ann. Thanks."

"No, I don't think you understand. I want to get a job," Katie said quickly, pulling out the flyer from her pocket. "I read about it in the…"

But the man seemed distracted. Not having heard a word she said, he continued. "Please come back later. We open at nine o'clock. I'm really sorry to inconvenience you," he said, turning to go into the café_._

"No! Wait!" Katie cried desperately, getting a little aggravated. "You don't understand—I want to work here!"

Carl stopped, finally hearing her. He looked over his shoulder, looking surprised. "You do?" He turned back around so he was facing her. "Aren't you a bit…um, you know, young? I don't think I'll be able to hire you…"

"I'm eighteen," Katie said, lying quickly. Her birthday was going to come soon enough anyway. "Is that a problem?"

He looked at her doubtfully, before shrugging. "No. Just making sure. Hold on a moment." He poked his head back into the café. "Ann! Come out here, please."

She soon appeared in the doorway. "Yes, Carl?" Ann said meekly.

"Ann, you're fired. Give me your apron," he said briskly, holding out a hand to take the apron from her.

"Wh-what? Oh, Carl, I told you, it was just mistake!"

Despite Ann's protests, Carl kept his voice firm, although he did seem to feel a little sorry for her.

"Ann, give me your apron."

She looked very disappointed, but obeyed, slowly taking off the apron and handing it to Carl.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I guess I can always help my dad at the Junk Shop again." She trudged off down the path, dragging her feet as she walked.

He watched her leave before turning to Katie. "You're hired," he said, tossing the apron to her and then turning to go back inside the café.

Katie stood there, holding the apron in disbelief. "Wait…what? Hired? But I…"

"Come on inside," he said, holding the door open. Katie raised her eyebrows before following him inside the café.

"So, um…I'm Katie," she said numbly, feeling a little dazed.

Carl smiled a bit, although he still seemed stressed out. "Carl. I'm Carl." He led her into the kitchen, which was cozy and snug.

"Welcome to the Callaway Café."

--


	4. Episode 2

**Episode Two**

Nina skipped through the forest in the mountains, a basket full of flowers tucked under her arm. She was on her regular morning walk in the forest, searching for flowers to pick along the way. Although the flowers were rather scarce, Nina figured it was probably because winter was fast approaching.

She weaved in and out of the trees, speeding up a little. A laugh escaped her lips as the wind picked up and tugged at her clothes. She loved the excitable rush she got whenever the sweet, autumn air blessed her, making her feel more alive than she ever did before. She sped up again, her heart beating.

Something caught on her foot and…WHAM—she was suddenly tumbling head over heels, the world spinning by her in a dizzying blur. She came to a stop at the bottom of a hill, feeling very disoriented.

Nina stood shakily to her feet, swaying a little from the rough ride. As she clung to a tree, she swept her eyes across the ground in search of her flower basket. She stopped as she heard a gurgling noise, like water, and turned her head to look just a few feet away from her.

Amazingly, she'd rolled all the way to the Goddess Spring. Nina stared at the water, and then crept over to the edge, looking down into the spring's depths, at the tall jagged rocks that rose up from the bottom, just feet below the surface. She shuddered uneasily, wondering if someone would get stabbed by the rocks if they ever fell in…

There was a snapping of twigs behind her, and she whipped around, not really expecting anything to be there. But there was. It was the Harvest Goddess.

Nina did a double take. It wasn't the Harvest Goddess. It was a statue of her instead. _How weird, _Nina thought, standing up and taking a step closer to the figure. She held her breath as she took in the lifelike features of the statue. It was so realistic, as if the Goddess really had been frozen in stone. But that was silly. That couldn't really happen.

She moved closer, her face inches from the statue's as she examined it closer. The stone seemed flawless, as if it had just been erected that day. _Well, I guess it could have been,_ Nina thought, looking back at the spring. But wouldn't someone have said something? She looked back at the Harvest Goddess and gasped: a single tear was sliding down her stone face…

A strange greenish-gray haze hung in the air of the kitchen as Carl led her inside. Katie finally placed the smell. It was burnt spinach, if that was even possible, and it was nearly overpowering. She decided it was best not to ask what happened.

Carl showed her the cooking equipment in the kitchen and all the ingredients—_Much nicer then Grandpa Wallace's,_ Katie thought, with a small pang of guilt.

"So, I was thinking that you could, um, actually bake something," Carl said once the tour was over. "Although I'm sure you can't be nearly as bad as my last employee…"

Katie laughed politely and tugged at the hem of her skirt.

"So…" Carl looked at her expectantly, and Katie blinked.

"Oh, right, right, you want me to cook!" _Holy crap,_ Katie thought. _I'm already sounding like an airhead on my first day. _Deciding to try her best to gather the slightest bit of respect, she went straight down to business seriously.

"Who taught you how to bake?" Carl asked as she worked. Katie kept her eyes on the batter in the bowl as she answered.

"My…grandfather. Wallace. He raised me. Um, we lived in a café…" She waited, expecting him to ask her another question about Wallace. But he didn't. And for that, Katie was grateful.

"Ta-da!" Katie said with as much enthusiasm as she could when the cake was finished. She set it down in front of him and waited anxiously for him to taste it.

Carl seemed to do everything _but_ eat it. He examined it from every angle and cut it in half with a knife and then looked at the inside. "Well…" he began. Katie sucked in her breath.

"It's not perfect, but you've got great potential. Your technique could use some work, but…I think you'll improve over time. Very good. I guess what I'm saying is, you're hired. Officially, that is." He grinned at her, seeming just as relieved as she felt. "Your grandfather must've been some cook, huh?"

She flushed with pride.

And maybe something else.

--

Dia was in the forest again.

She walked on forward quickly, her pulse quickening. She had a burning desire to get somewhere, and she needed to get there _now_…

She stumbled forward suddenly, snapping her out of her daydream. She put a hand on a nearby tree to support herself. She shook her head a little. What just happened?

"I was going for a walk…" Dia muttered, drawing on her memory. She remembered now. She'd convinced Gina that she was fine, and the nurse let her go for a walk. But what had just happened?

She blinked, raising her head and surveying her surroundings for the first time. Then she realized…she was at the Harvest Goddess Spring

--

Nina was running through town now, slowing down to catch her breath. She felt shaky and a little sick. The tormented look on the Goddess' face…

She tried to shake it off, telling herself that it was ridiculous to get worked up about a statue. But something seemed seriously wrong.

She slowed all the way down to a walk now, still panting. She could see the Callaway Café up ahead. Maybe some cake, and a little hot milk, could cheer her up…

--

"What is wrong with her, Doctor?" Gina asked, walking up to Alex's desk. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Alex sighed, shaking his head a little. "I'd guess that it's just a cold, but…" He paused, frowning a little.

"…But?"

"I'd feel better if she comes back to the Clinic soon. I'd rather not have her leave again until I can figure out what's going on."

--

Katie and Carl looked up as the door of the café opened and a girl with bright pink hair came in, her face pinched with a worried expression. Carl stood up, walking around the counter. "Welcome to the Callaway Café, Nina. I usually only see your mother here. Can I get you something?"

Katie looked away, feeling bored already. She sighed a little.

Nina started to answer him, but looked over at Katie, sizing her up. "What happened to Ann?" she asked, directing her question at Carl even though her eyes were burning into Katie. Katie looked back at Nina with contempt as Carl answered.

"Ann, was, well…she got fired," he said simply.

Nina gave a small laugh. "I'm not surprised."

Katie felt a little uncomfortable that Nina didn't bother to introduce herself, and that Carl made no move to involve her in the conversation. She crossed her arms, trying to catch his eye but he seemed to be unaware of her stare.

"So, anyway, what can I get you? And are you okay? You seem upset."

Nina's worried expression returned as she sat down at the counter. "Hot milk and…cheesecake. And I guess I'm fine, but…Carl, have you been to the Harvest Goddess Spring lately?" she asked suddenly.

"Um…no…but why?" he answered. He looked over her shoulder and gave Katie an expectant look that seemed to say, _Can you please go get this customer's food for me? _Katie raised an eyebrow but silently obeyed. She moved back in the kitchen, but was still in earshot of Nina and Carl.

"I just…I saw a statue, and her presence…I don't feel it anymore."

"Whose presence?" Katie broke in, feeling a little interested in the conversation now as she poured the milk and then began to heat it. But Nina gave her a cold look, and Carl sighed.

"The Harvest Goddess, of course," Nina said critically, as if this was obvious. "And who are you anyway?"

Katie ignored her question as she replied. "The…_Harvest Goddess_," she said slowly, smiling wryly. "And who might that be?"

Nina seemed stunned by her ignorance. "How can you even ask that? You've got to be joking. The Harvest Goddess is the—."

"Nina…calm down a little. Katie is, uh, new," Carl said nervously, shooting a warning at Katie. Katie stared right back at him, giving him an offended look.

Nina shook her head, seeming sorry for Katie. "Carl, you believe me, don't you? Something is happening at the spring."

"Maybe you could be a little clearer? You said you saw a statue, correct?" Carl said patiently.

"Yes, but I…I think the Harvest Goddess has…has been turned to stone!" she said dramatically, her eyes wide. Katie snorted, trying to contain her laughter. This was getting too crazy.

"Here you go," she said, her voice cracking with a suppressed giggle as she set the hot milk in front of Nina.

"Katie, maybe you should be preparing my cheesecake now," Nina said innocently, turning to Katie. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say," she said, feeling a little disappointed as she went back to the kitchen. She wanted to stay and find out more about this goddess, even if it was far-fetched.

--


	5. Episode 3

**Episode Three**

Dia's head was spinning as she stopped in front of the spring. It was getting hard to tell if she was dreaming still, because she couldn't remember actually walking to the forest. Not to mention her surroundings were eerily identical to her dream's setting.

As she sat by the water's edge and rubbed her arms with her hands, she started to calm down. She had only been daydreaming, and it was probably because she had a fever or something.

Dia dipped her hands into the water, splashing it on her face. It felt strange when her face came into contact with the liquid, and her face tingled as the little droplets slid down her cheeks.

"This place really is enchanted," she murmured, rubbing her eyes a little.

She heard a rustling noise from across the spring and quickly looked up to see what looked like a purple poncho vanish behind the stone figure of the Harvest Goddess.

--

Katie scowled at Carl as he went around serving customers. Nina had finally left the café, but Carl never looked at Katie. It was like he was trying to avoid her or something. _What a jerk. I have to be nice to him, though, seeing as how he is my new boss and all… _she thought, glaring at him in the corner of her eye. She saw Carl go back into the kitchen and quickly stood, following him and bringing him to an abrupt halt.

"Carl, I want you to tell me about the Harvest Goddess. Who is she?" she demanded, more than forwardly.

"Katie, maybe this isn't the best time…I need to—to go," he said, avoiding eye contact as he edged around her. She stared at him incredulously as he backed out of the kitchen and toward the tables.

As Katie watched him go, she began to feel more irritated. Then tiredness suddenly overcame her, and remembering she'd been awake all night, she decided she deserved a little rest. She finally trailed after Carl, shuffling her feet a little as she yawned.

She could hear Carl talking with someone, a customer, and barely paid attention as she took a seat behind the counter. The voice was oddly familiar, though…

She rested her head on the counter, pressing her forehead to it. She really was exhausted. She almost closed her eyes until she heard the person Carl was talking to squeal a little.

"Katie? Is that you?"

Katie felt annoyed by the voice. It was familiar, but who was it? She lifted her head up and tried to refrain from letting her jaw drop.

"H…ey," she said slowly, instantly recognizing the person. That smug look, the annoying yellow-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, the way she stood with her hands on her hips, as if somehow this made her look cooler or something…yes, there was no mistaking her.

"Oh, Katie, it's been so long! Don't you remember me?"

She could barely get her mouth open before a particular name pulsed through her ears.

"It's me—Gwen!"

--

Dia tried to focus her eyes. Was this another part of her dream? It couldn't be—it felt real somehow…

She pulled herself to her feet, her eyes locked on the statue. She started to make her way around the spring, towards the Harvest Goddess. The closer she got, the more uncertain she was about it being a statue. And for some reason, it sent tingles down her spine…

She arrived in front of the statue, giving it a blank, austere stare. Drawing a shaky finger, she quivered with hesitance as she went to touch the Harvest Goddess' cheek. Going still, she withheld her breath as she waited for any sort of movement. Nothing, nothing…

Then the world shifted under her feet and once more, everything exploded into black, splattering like paint and dripping like blood.

--

"Oooh, is that really true Nina? That's amazing!" Lyla was saying excitedly.

Maria, Lyla, and Nina were huddled together in the library, exchanging gossip. It was Nina's turn now, and she had told them of her discovery of the stone Harvest Goddess.

"I don't know about that, Nina…are you sure that's true?" Maria said skeptically, looking doubtful.

"Oh, Maria, come on! This is huge!" Lyla said, her eyes wide. "How can you not—?"

"Just drop it, Lyla. Maria doesn't believe in the Harvest Goddess," Nina said, and Lyla and Nina exchanged looks. Maria rolled her eyes.

"I think that it's just a little weird. And can you blame me? I mean, the all-powerful Harvest Goddess or whatever, turned to stone? With no explanation or reason or anything? Think about it," Maria reasoned, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well…" Lyla said uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other. "I believe it."

"Anyway, there's more. Carl hired someone new at the Callaway Café. You'd probably like her, Maria. She doesn't believe in the Harvest Goddess either," Nina said, and Maria rolled her eyes again, but Lyla quickly jumped in.

"Boy or girl? What's his name? What is he like?"

Nina looked a little annoyed, but not at Lyla's questions. She looked more like she was remembering something annoying. "Girl. Katie. Total snob," she said bored monotone. "She acts like she's better than everyone, and like I'm crazy. A little bit like Maria, actually."

"So _I_ act like I'm better than everyone?" Maria asked, her eyes narrowing to slits.

Nina shrugged. "Well, I'm just saying that she's a little close-minded, that's all."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Lyla could see that Maria was getting angry now, and tried to keep the peace, laughing nervously. "Well, um…Nina, that's not exactly…" Of course, the restoration act went unnoticed, and the tension in the air seemed almost tangible now.

Nina straight through Lyla, directly at Maria. "I think you know exactly what it means."

"No, I don't." Maria took a step forward, and Lyla cleared her throat, stepping in between them.

"Why don't we all just calm down? Maybe you two should separate for a little while."

Nina tossed her head, looking away from Lyla and Maria in a huff. "_I'm_ leaving. I'll go find some people who actually believe in the Harvest Goddess, which is…oh, everyone in town but that snobby new girl and Maria!"

"Just get out of my library!" Maria snapped, moving towards Nina threateningly.

Nina backed away, swallowing a little. However, she quickly regained her composure and turned on her heel marching out the door, Lyla trailing behind her. Lyla gave Maria an apologetic look before she shut the door.

Maria's nostrils flared in response as she stormed up to slam the door shut, clenching teeth, balled-up fists and gritted teeth prominent.

--

"Oh…Gwen…that's…nice," Katie said slowly and carefully, forcing a smile. She knew that Gwen couldn't stay nice for long, and would probably find something or some_one_ to insult or criticize.

"So Katie," Gwen rambled, her hands still on her hips as she looked around the café, waiting until Carl moved out of earshot to help a customer before she continued. "You're working here now? Weren't you going to be like, a world famous chef or something? Is this place, you know, good enough for someone as talented as you?"

Katie's smile faltered. Of course. This was only to be expected of Gwen and her unique fighting style: subtly, at first, but then drawing in for the messy kill. If Katie could just tolerate it until Gwen left…

"Oh, I'm just starting small. I think this place is perfect, if you ask me."

Gwen gave a little giggle, as if to say, _that's just _so_ cute._ "Oh, I get it. So, what about Waldo, then? Weren't you living with him before I moved away?"

"Wallace," Katie said, narrowing her eyes at the mention of her late grandfather. "His name is Wallace. And he's dead."

Gwen gasped dramatically, putting a hand over her mouth in an animated. "No way! Really, Katie? I'm so sorry to hear that!"

Katie tried hard not to roll her eyes. "It's…fine. Anyway, you moved here? Are you still dating Bob?" she asked, changing the subject. She smirked triumphantly, glad to be able to get a dig in at Gwen.

Gwen turned red, crossing her arms. "I was never dating him, Katie. Besides, you remember Joe moved a few months before me, right? Well, he moved here. I'm dating him now. In fact, I've got to go over to the Workshop to meet him."

Katie's mouth hung open slightly but quickly closed it, almost laughing. Joe was nothing but an old crush to her, so she was not going to be jealous about that stupid little Gwen fawning all over him…

"Oh, well, I've got to get some sleep. Ronald drove all night, so I'm pretty tired. Bye, Gwen."

Gwen seemed a little surprised that her news didn't bother Katie, and Katie wondered if Gwen was lying or not. But the fact that her lack of response fazed Gwen so greatly was enough to make Katie smirk.

"Right. Well, see ya around, Katie. I'll be sure to bring Joe to meet you then, too," she said, recovering and giving a small, red carpet wave before leaving the café.

Carl walked up to Katie now. "A friend?" he asked, watching the door swing shut behind Gwen.

Katie raised her eyebrows, a little surprised and a tiny bit flattered he was finally taking an interest in her again.

"Um…you could say that, I suppose."

--


	6. Episode 4

Episode Four

**Episode Four**

Eve, the golden-locked barmaid, and a notoriously nosy one to be exact, looked up in time to see Lyla walk through the doors of the Moonlight Café. She started to welcome her, but her eyes fell on Nina, who Lyla was dragging behind her.

"Um…Lyla? Isn't she a little, you know, young to be drinking?" Eve asked, looking pointedly and Nina.

Nina pulled out of Lyla's grip, looking offended and annoyed. "Hmph. I told you. I'm going home," she said, but Lyla took her arm gently.

"No, Nina, just stay for a little while, please? It'll help calm you down."

Nina rolled her eyes. Lyla had come by the Spring Farm as it neared six o'clock, and invited Nina to the Moonlight Café for a drink to ease her anger. She was probably a little too young for the Moonlight Café, but Liz was out somewhere that night, so she'd never know. Besides, it wasn't like she had anything else to do, and clearly wasn't in the state of mind to try to sort out her thoughts.

"Fine. But just one," Nina said finally, sitting down at a stool at the counter. Lyla sat next to her, and Eve's lingered curiously on Nina for a moment before flicking over to Lyla.

"Two Very Berry sodas," Lyla said, before Eve could ask, and Eve gave her a curt nod, turning to go to the liquor shelf to get the drinks. Lyla turned back to Nina now.

"Where was I…? Right, Nina, as I was saying, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll make up with Maria soon," Lyla consolidated, smiling a bit nonchalantly. Nina just watched Eve rummage through the shelves.

"Shouldn't you be comforting her, and not me? I was the one who was mean, right?"

Lyla's smile faded. "Nina, I don't think it was a matter of being right and wrong, just a matter of beliefs," she said quietly as Eve walked back towards them.

"What's the problem, kid?" Eve asked, with a tone of subtle urging. She glanced briefly behind her before placing the drinks on the counter, and instantly Nina felt annoyed by the barmaid's nosiness, but also felt a little pleased that she would be able to share her news of the Harvest Goddess turning to stone.

"You know the Harvest Goddess Spring, right?" Nina began casually, and Eve nodded, seeming genuinely interested. Nina felt a little more excited and continued. "And the Harvest Goddess sleeps there, right?" She dug out the information slowly, dignity rearing up as Eve nodded again, completely focused. "Well, I went on a walk there this morning, like I always do. And I saw that the flowers were like, gone. It was so weird. And anyway, when I got to the spring, there was this creepy feeling, like something was…you know, like, _gone_. And then I turned and saw a creepy statue of the Harvest Goddess. But, there was something really weird about it, like the Harvest Goddess was trapped inside it or something."

Eve only nodded again, as if this were something she'd heard every day. "So you think that she's been turned to stone, huh? I thought I felt something strange this morning. Maybe it really is true, then. But how?"

Nina paused in puzzlement. She hadn't actually expected this question, but she answered silently in her head. _That's what I intend to find out._

Katie had gone to bed feeling a little hot headed. It had already been nearing two o'clock in the afternoon, so she'd been up over fifteen hours. She had wanted to stay awake a little longer to talk to Carl about the Harvest Goddess, but he had insisted she go to bed every time she brought it up. Katie didn't see what the big deal was about this Harvest Goddess, but Carl had seemed really flustered about it.

A few hours after the retiring, Katie woke up feeling awful. She had a drilling headache, a backache (probably from the stiff bed that Carl had supplied for her) and felt a little dizzy. She checked her watch. 5:57PM.

She yawned and stretched, her mind still reeling with irritation with Carl and Gwen and Nina, but told herself that the café would be closing in three minutes, so Carl would be forced to tell her about the Harvest Goddess. At least that was one problem down.

The thought of finding out more about the Goddess cheered her ever so slightly. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and, after resting a moment, stood and went to find her boss.

For once, Dia's slumber was dreamless. She felt exhausted and just relaxed in the black abyss, closing her eyes and welcoming the deep sleep that came. It felt weightless, from her state. She didn't know if she was awake or sleeping or what; all she knew was that she wanted this emotionless, thoughtless sensation to stay forever…

However, it seemed just moments later that someone was calling her name, ending this wonderful fleeting moment, and she let out a quiet groan and opened her eyes to see a camouflage headband floating near her head.

As soon as her eyes were open, the person the headband belonged to moved away, and she saw it was Kurt. She smiled faintly at him, trying to disguise the wave of nausea coming to her, and struggled not to close her eyes again.

"Dia, you're awake! Are you all right?" Although he sounded concerned, he looked happy that she had woken up.

Dia put a hand to her forehead. It felt hot and sweaty, and her hair was matted to her head. She felt she didn't have the strength to speak aloud yet, or to answer him. She could only ask herself, in her mind, _What was the last thing that had happened?_ She remembered how she was at the spring, and then there was the Harvest Goddess…

"Dia?" Kurt looked worried again when Dia didn't respond.

Dia tried to smile wider. "I-I'm okay," she managed to say, her voice sounding scratchy. She had a bad sore throat, and she just wanted to go back to sleep. But to sleep usually meant to dream…

Kurt's face instantly took on another, darker expression. "They couldn't do anything to wake you up. Doctor Alex said it was like you were dead—at least, that's what he said when he thought I wasn't listening. I was…scared," he added quietly, the expression not leaving his face. "Are you really okay?"

Dia opened her mouth to answer, but just then Gina burst in, hurrying over to Dia. "Dia, how are you?" she asked briskly, putting a hand to Dia's forehead. "Oh my Goddess, you're burning up. You, go get the doctor." Kurt nodded and disappeared out the door. Gina looked back at Dia.

"G…Gina, you should try…t-to be a little more…" Dia broke off, coughing, and Gina frowned more.

"Dia, what happened? Did you catch some kind of cold while you were out?"

Alex walked in as Gina spoke, Kurt following behind him. "Is she conscious, Gina?"

Couldn't they see she just wanted to be alone? What was with everyone coming in all of a sudden and making her head hurt…!?

"Yes, Doctor." Gina moved to the side, and Alex looked at Dia closely. "Just…keep her fever down for now, and try to see if she can stay awake. I think that—."

"I'm awake," Dia declared plainly. She had suddenly got tense and alert as her head cleared and everything focused. "I would like to speak with Martha."

Alex looked a little surprised at her request. "Well, you'll have to wait for a day or so. Martha is in Mineral Town, speaking with the doctor at the clinic there. But what is it that you need?"

Dia sighed a little, knowing Alex wouldn't know the answer to her question. "I need to ask her if she knows a woman with long black hair."

Katie found Carl cleaning off the tables, and walked over to the stools at the counter, sitting down at one of them. Carl looked up as Katie sat down, and smiled briefly. "Hello, Katie. I was just finishing. You want to practice baking?"

She looked him in the eye with complete seriousness. "Carl, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Harvest Goddess."

Carl stopped wiping and just nodded. He abandoned his rag and went to sit next to her on the stool. Katie blinked in surprise; she hadn't expected it to be this easy.

"I didn't want to say anything earlier, because some of the villagers are a little touchy about the Harvest Goddess," Carl said, keeping his voice low even though they were alone in the café. "People like Nina."

Katie nodded impatiently. She need more information. "But who is she? Do you believe in her?" she prompted.

"The Harvest Goddess is, to these people, the thing that keeps everything balanced and alive. She is a divine being, and has supposedly saved people from death by giving them some of her life force. But, do I believe in her? I'm not really sure anymore. I moved her a year ago, and I've learned much about her…I've even taken walks to Harvest Goddess Spring. But I still haven't decided what is the truth, and I won't tell you what to believe, either."

Katie and Carl sat in silence for a moment. Katie wanting to find out more but realizing there was nothing else to know, smiled awkwardly and decided to break the silence. "So, um…you wanna practice baking? I could really use your help."

Carl smiled back, nodding. "Of course."


	7. Episode 5

**Episode Five**

Dia awoke the next morning, feeling sick and frustrated. She'd seen a flash of the woman's face the night before. She had green eyes, but that's all Dia could remember.

Dia fell back against her pillows with an irritated sigh, spreading her arms out across her bed. Martha had to come back later tonight, right? She could ask her then.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Gina walked quietly into the room. "Dia, are you awake?" she said, walking over to her bed. As soon as she saw that Dia was indeed conscious, she seemed relieved. "Good," she said, before Dia could answer. "Do you still have a fever? How are you feeling?"

As Gina put her hand to Dia's forehead, Dia answered her second question. "I'm…better," she lied. The truth was she was feeling even worse than yesterday. But if she said that, Alex and Gina might not let her go out anymore. Or have Kurt come visit her…

"You still have a fever…I'll go get some medicine for you, "Gina said, frowning in concern before going out the door as quietly as she'd came, shutting it behind her and leaving Dia alone again.

An eerie silence seeped into the room, and even though she hated constant chatter, she wished for someone to break the lull. "What's happening to me?" she asked the ceiling, feeling a wave of dizziness. She remembered what Kurt had said.

'They couldn't do anything to wake you up. Doctor Alex said it was like you were dead.'

The question jumped into her head automatically, without any consideration. "Am I going to die?" Dia asked the ceiling, but quickly pushed away the thought. Her strange sickness hadn't become that serious yet, and besides, Alex was sure to find a cure.

…Right?

--

The news of the Harvest Goddess turning to stone quickly spread all over the village, and nearly everyone was in a panic, or analyzing what had happened. A few of them had gone to the spring themselves and came back claiming that the Harvest Goddess was indeed turned to stone. Katie had learned this much by listening to the village people gossip while they were in the Callaway Café.

"It was the strangest thing!" an older woman was saying. Her hair was a strange grayish-pink, and she looked a little like the girl that had come before—Nina—but looked old enough to be her mother. "It was like she had vanished, and left a statue behind."

Katie rolled her eyes. These people sure were crazy. But then again, Katie herself hadn't visited the spring, so maybe there was some kind of goddess…Katie snorted at the thought of this. A Harvest Goddess? Yeah, right.

"Katie? Could you come back here for a minute?" Carl called out from the kitchen. Katie got up from her place at the cash register and went to see what he wanted.

"Katie, could you run up to the Sanatorium to deliver some cookies? There's a patient there that's sick—her name's Dia. Anyway, the address is 2-2 Flower Bud," he said, pushing a basket in her hands as soon as she entered the kitchen. "I've got to get back to work. Thanks, Katie."

He pushed past her and was out the door before Katie got a chance to open her mouth. "It must be busy today," she muttered, turning and also going out of the kitchen.

She slipped out of the Callaway Café, glad to be able to escape after not going out for over twenty-four hours.

As she walked, she thought of the name Dia. It sounded awfully familiar. Wasn't there some snobby girl who lived at the Clove's Villa back in Sugar Village with that name?

She was quickly distracted, however, by the thought of Gwen. She'd mentioned that Joe was at "the Workshop." Meaning it had to be around here somewhere…

_Wait a second,_ she thought. _I'm not that eager to go see him. I'll just stop by to say hi, seeing as how I know him, so it's only polite, and then go on to the Sanatorium._

Katie was satisfied with this genius plan/excuse and continued on her way to the Sanatorium, keeping an eye out for the Workshop.

--

Lyla led Nina up to the counter of the library where Maria was sitting. The librarian looked up from her book and opened her mouth to greet Lyla, but quickly shut it when she saw Nina behind her.

"Maria," Lyla said quickly, looking Maria in the eye. "Nina came here to apologize."

"I thought I told you to get out of my library," Maria responded coldly, her face expressionless as she stared at Nina.

Nina, in an attempt not to roll her eyes, smiled back thinly, finding it difficult to act apologetic. "Yeah, well, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that stuff yesterday." She was trying to be sincere as she could.

Maria snapped her book shut, causing Nina to jump a little. Although Lyla stayed still, she made sure to keep her eyes on Maria—she could be pretty nasty when angered. "Fine. Now please leave my library."

"Oh come on, Maria, I really am sorry," Nina retorted, crossing her arms. "Just calm down a little, okay?"

"I mean it," Maria said, keeping her voice even and flat. "Please leave my library."

Lyla tugged on Nina's arm, signaling for her to leave, and Nina sighed, turning and following Lyla out of the library.

"I thought you said that would work," Nina said as soon as the door had shut and they had started walking away. "She's still mad."

"Just let her cool off. I think she needs to be alone now."

"Hmph." Nina made sure not to look back as she quickened her pace.

--

Katie swung the basket as she walked, enjoying the cold fall air and almost forgetting about Gwen and Joe. Almost. But a sign soon caught her eye.

"Workshop," she read aloud, and looked up. It was a log cabin-like building, and it reminded her of the one that Woody, Joe, Gwen, and Kurt had lived in before they moved. She was about to step closer to knock when the door swung open.

"I'm going to the Sanatorium and I'll be right back," the boy called out, talking to someone inside. He was looking over his shoulder and didn't see Katie.

"Kurt?" Katie tried, and the boy turned to face her. He looked a little confused, but Katie knew it was him. "Kurt! Wow, I never thought I'd see you here…it's me, Katie!"

He finally recognized her and gave her a shy smile. He was always so quiet. "Hey."

"So, um, you're going to the Sanatorium, huh? So am I. I'm going to drop this off for Dia. I didn't know she lived here, and…"

"You're going to see Dia?" Katie was a little surprised that Kurt had interrupted her, but wasn't offended and nodded in response. "Yup. Are you going to see her, too? I heard she was sick, so my boss, Carl, sent me to give her cookies."

"Oh…and yeah, I am." The two just stood there for a moment in silence, before Katie spoke again.

"Where's your brother?" she finally blurted out.

Kurt shrugged a little. "He's probably out fishing again. I don't know where."

"Oh." There was another pause, and Katie smiled for no reason other than to stop the awkwardness. "So, let's get going. Mind showing me the way to the Sanatorium?"

--

Dia drank from the glass that Gina handed her, wrinkling her nose at the taste. It made her feel even more nauseous, but she kept quiet and handed the glass back after she had drained it as quickly as she could.

"Dia, I need to tell you something," Gina said, her voice becoming gentler. Dia gave her a questioning look, and the nurse continued. "Doctor Alex believes that you should remain in the Sanatorium until you have recovered. He says that you aren't allowed any visitors, but this is only—."

"What?!" Dia cried, sitting fully up even though every limb felt sore and tired. "What is going on, Gina? Until I have recovered from what?"

Gina shrank back, looking almost scared by Dia's sudden outburst. "It's for your safety, Dia."

"What? What is wrong with me, Gina? What's happening?" Dia stared at her, suddenly wanting to cry. Dia stared at her, suddenly wanting to cry. If anything was wrong with her, she thought, she should be the first to know.

But soon, she realized that wasn't the issue at all. Gina's eyes downcast, she squeezed the patient's hand."We…we don't know, Dia. We don't know."

--


	8. Episode 6

**Episode Six**

A man with messy black hair and a slightly worn doctor's coat looked up as Katie and Kurt entered the Sanatorium. "Oh, hello. How may I help you?"

"Um, well, we're here to see Dia," Katie said, gesturing with her free hand to the basket she was holding. "I'm here to give her these cookies, and Kurt's here to…" She trailed off, not knowing why Kurt was there and wondering why she hadn't asked to begin with.

"How is she doing?" Kurt asked, seeming to ignore Katie completely. He looked frightfully concerned, and so urgent it was almost…scary. "Is she awake?"

The man eyed the basket in Katie's hand but looked up at Kurt when he spoke. "She's awake, but I'm afraid she won't be having any visitors."

Kurt's frown deepened. "What's wrong?"

His question seemed to hang in the air, and Katie could feel a strange tension. The man shifted a little, letting out a tired sigh. "I can't let you see her right now, Kurt. I'm sorry."

Katie watched Kurt's face. His expression held a repressed anger. He turned on his heel and left, barely refraining from slamming the door.

Katie watched him go, waiting for the door to shut before looking back at the man. "Can I still give her these?" she asked hesitantly, holding out the basket.

The man turned his attention back to Katie and accepted the delivery. "I'll give them to her. Thank you. I am Doctor Alex, by the way. Please stop by the Clinic if you're ever not feeling well."

Katie nodded. Her words came out rushed, as she did not want to get caught in the coming calamity. "Thank you, Doctor. I hope Dia will recover soon." She gave him a final wave goodbye before turning and leaving the Sanatorium.

--

Dia kept her ear pressed to the door, listening to Katie, Kurt, and Alex talk downstairs until they finally left. She pulled away and glared at Gina. "Why are you doing this? Why are you hiding me? What's…" The words died in her throat as she was overcome by a familiar dizziness, then fell face forward as she darkness struck her.

Dia knew immediately that she was in the forest again. She was feeling even more determined than before, almost desperate to know who the woman was—and more importantly, why she was invading her dreams.

She ran through the trees now, her surronding becoming swirling blurs at her sides. She barely felt the twigs and rocks digging into her bare feet. She focused only on the spring ahead of her, willing to stop at nothing to find answers.

Dia came to a stop next to the crying woman, still holding the infant as she always was. She stopped only a moment to catch her breath before grabbing the woman's shoulder instinctively. The woman turned to look at her, but her bright green eyes seeming to stare right through her. Dia looked at her, confused before turning to look over her shoulder.

But instead of seeing what was there, she woke up, flailing in her bed. Reality felt cold. She realized, as she came to her senses, that Alex and Gina were trying their best to hold her down.

"Dia!" Alex was shouting her name. She started to calm down a little, breathing heavily. She felt so aggravated. She was so close to finding out more…

Alex and Gina waited a few moments before releasing her. Dia's breathing was returning to normal, but she felt like she was going to vomit. Suddenly her eyes stung as tears threatened to spill. She'd never felt so helpless.

"I need Martha," Dia pleaded, feeling delirious. "Please, where is she? Take me to Mineral Town."

Somehow, Dia felt that if she found out who the woman in her dream was, she'd be able to know what was going on. She was almost certain.

Alex and Gina exchanged looks before Alex shook his head. "No, Dia. As I said, Martha will be back, and I cannot allow you to leave the Sanatorium. You fainted again. It's too dangerous to let you leave. You will stay here until I can help you."

Dia sniffled a little, knowing it was useless to argue. She closed her eyes, trying to shut herself away from the rest of the world.

But it was impossible, for she could only escape to one place behind her eyelids: the recurring dream.

--

Katie caught up with Kurt and walked alongside him. He didn't look at her, but instead stared at the ground as he walked. She could tell he was upset, but wasn't sure what to say, so she just kept quiet.

They arrived at the Workshop and Kurt walked up to the door. "…Bye, Kurt," she said, and he paused for a moment, but opened the door and walked inside without a word, letting it close behind him.

Katie knew that he was acting a little rude, but decided that he was just upset and that was how he normally acted anyway. She stared at the door, lost in thought when it suddenly swung open.

In spite of herself, her stomach plunged while her heart leapt into her throat.

A boy with a fishing pole slung over his shoulder was standing in the doorway.

Lyla and Nina walked to the Hearty Lyla and before Lyla went inside the small shop, Nina called out to her.

"Hey, Lyla…can we go to the Moonlight Café again tonight?"

Lyla smiled at her, hearing her question.

"Of course. See you then, Nina."

Joe was standing in front of her.

Katie stood, frozen to the spot, immediately feeling self-conscious.

Joe seemed a little surprised to see someone was standing there, but smiled anyway. "Oh, hey," he said, not seeming to recognize her. "Are you new?"

"No…I mean yes, but…" Katie struggled to get the words out, feeling her face getting hot. "I'm Katie, don't you remember? I lived with my grandfather at the Sunny Garden Café back at Sugar Village!" She felt a nagging feeling of disappointment that he didn't remember her on his own.

Joe stared at her for a moment before smiling wider. "Oh, yeah! Katie, how are…"

Suddenly Katie was bumped from behind. "Ow…" she muttered, rubbing her shoulder and turning to see who bumped her.

"Joe! I've been looking all _over_ for you! I see you've found Katie," Gwen said in a bubbly voice, elbowing Katie rather hard in the side but somehow disguising it to look like a friendly gesture. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." All of a sudden she started acting shy, and Katie tried to not roll her eyes.

Joe seemed completely unaware of the situation, however, and just looked at Gwen. "What is it?"

"Well, you know tomorrow's the 17th, right? The Fall Horse Race happening then, and I wanted to know if…" Her eyes grew supposedly thoughtful, as if she was afraid he'd say no. "If you'd go with me."

Katie thought she was going to be sick. She knew that Gwen was asking Joe out in front of her on purpose, flaunting the fact that she had one more thing than Katie did.

"Um, I dunno," Joe said, not looking like he wanted to go. "The Horse Race? I've never gone…" he added when he saw Gwen's lip protrude in a pout.

Katie took this opportunity to speak up. "Neither have I. So maybe all three of us should go together," Katie said, smiling sweetly at Gwen, glad to interfere with her date with Joe. Gwen's cheery expression faltered slightly.

"Yes, well, that sounds wonderful, _Katie,_" she said through gritted teeth. Katie just smiled back.

Katie smiled even wider, resisting the urge to laugh at Gwen's expense. "I'm glad you agree, _Gwen."_

Joe looked between the two girls, obviously confused. "So, um, I'll see both of you tomorrow? Maybe you and I can catch up then, Katie." This only served to further irritate Gwen, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Right. Bye, Joe, Gwen," she said happily, waving a little to both of them before turning around and walking back to the Callaway Café, feeling very pleased with herself.

--


	9. Episode 7

**Episode Seven**

Katie walked into the Callaway Café, still feeling quite happy about what had just happened. She could see that the café had emptied for now, and Carl looked up as she came in. "Oh, Katie, there you are…did you get the cookies to her?"

Katie nodded, trying not to grin. "Yup." But Carl could sense her excitement and raised an eyebrow. "Something happen?"

She shrugged a little. "Oh, nothing…just going with Joe and Gwen to the Horse Race tomorrow," she said, trying to not sound too eager.

Carl frowned at this. "I don't think so."

Katie stared at him. She finally blinked, and shook her head a little. "What? What are you talking about? The Fall Horse Race is tomorrow, Gwen said, and I…"

"No. I don't think you should go." Carl seemed a little…odd. Like he was almost…worried?

Katie laughed a little, not understanding what he was saying. "What are you talking about, Carl? Why shouldn't I go? What's wrong?"

"I just think…that I'd rather have you stay here and help me."

"Help you what? Everyone will be at the Horse Race, no one will be here to buy cakes, Carl!" Katie was so confused. Why didn't he just let her go already?

Carl shook his head. "Please stay here. I think it would be better for you. And we can practice baking more. I want to show you how to make yam pies, they're a little tricky, but I think that—."

"Carl, I really think I should go to the Horse Race tomorrow," Katie said, cutting him off. "I mean, I need to meet people, right…?"

"No, Katie, please, I'm asking you to stay here. Please. Don't you want to improve your baking skills?"

Katie rolled her eyes, sighing a little. "Fine. I'll stay here tomorrow."

This sucks…who knows what Gwen will do with Joe if I don't show up? She bit her lip, willing herself not to imagine it. Besides, Carl seemed genuinely worried, even if it was for some weird, unknown reason, and she figured she should respect his wishes. Besides, who would want to go some stupid Horse Race with Gwen?

--

Dia was yet again in the forest, against her will.

She was sick of having this dream over and over, with no explanation. But she kept on running through the trees, unable to stop herself.

She reached the woman and grabbed her shoulder rather roughly. As always, the woman turned her tear-streaked face slowly towards Dia, staring straight through her. Dia shook the woman. "What is it?" she cried, her voice seeming to echo. "What's happening to me?" Dia finally looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening in surprise and confusing at the sight of…the Harvest Goddess?

"No! Wait!" she yelled as she felt herself beginning to wake up. She struggled to keep the image of the Goddess, but she couldn't concentrate, she couldn't even think and the dream seemed to be ripped in two as she awoke. She sat up in bed, pushing away Gina's hand and rubbing her eyes. She was always falling asleep lately, what was wrong with her?

"Dia, please lie back down," Gina said, attempting to get Dia to lie back against her pillows. But Dia resisted. "Martha," she said, out of breath. She could see out the window that the sky was starting to darken "Where…where is she?"

Gina lowered her eyes to the floor. "Doctor Alex got a call from Martha just a few minutes ago. She said that one of the women in town was having a baby, and the nurse there wanted her to assist her in delivering it, so she won't be back until tomorrow."

--

Lyla and Nina were sitting in the Moonlight Café together, and although it was ten minutes before opening time, Eve had let them in.

"So, Nina, heard anything else on the Goddess? People are saying she really did turn to stone," Eve said, leaning on the counter as Nina sipped her drink.

"Well," Nina said, lowering her voice and glancing around the bar before leaning in closer towards Eve. "I personally think Carl's new waitress girl has something to do with it."

"Her name's Katie, right? You mentioned her yesterday, when we were with Maria and…" Lyla trailed off, not wanting to bring up the argument.

"Yeah. Katie," Nina said quickly, nodding. But Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Carl hired someone?" Lyla and Nina nodded. "But…why do you think it's her? She acting funny or something?"

"If you ask me, she's pretty strange. She's so stuck up, like she's superior to everyone else. She is so rude! I only talked to her once, but I already can't stand her. And she acts like the Harvest Goddess is the craziest thing in the world. I mean, she just moved here yesterday and she doesn't know anything! I hate the way she talks and just her attitude in general. She reminds me of Maria," Nina said, with a roll of her eyes. Eve laughed a little.

"You mean that librarian snob girl?" Nina nodded again.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Suddenly the three girls heard the sound of the door being opened, and they all turned to look at the door in time to see an upset Maria slam the door as she ran from the Moonlight Café.

--

Katie was scrubbing one of the tables with an old rag. She had been for the past half hour, and although the bottom of her hand felt a little numb, she didn't stop. She was too deep in thought to pay attention, thinking of Gwen, and Joe, and Carl. He was so weird. How could he not let her go? Something had to have happened…

She checked her watch. 6:01 PM. Time to lock up.

She trudged over to the door, rag still in hand, and took the key Carl had given her earlier in the day out of her apron pocket and locked the door. She then leaned sideways against it with a sigh. Why did it always have to be her? Why couldn't things just be easy? Why did girls like Gwen even exist…?

"Katie, are you finished with the tables? …Oh, I see you locked up. Thanks," came the cheery voice of her manager as he walked out from the back of the café.

Katie looked up, staring at Carl blankly. And why didn't Carl want her to go to the Horse Race? It didn't make sense. She looked down at the rag in her hand.

"Katie?" he said, walking towards her, and Katie blinked, realizing she hadn't answered him.

"Uh, yes, I'm done with the tables," she said, looking up from the rag. "And I did lock up. Need me to do anything else?"

Carl opened his mouth, but hesitated, as if he were considering something. Finally he shut his mouth for a moment and then spoke.

"I need to talk with you about some things," he said, and turned to go back to the kitchen, gesturing for Katie to follow him.

--

"Let me call her!" Dia said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. But Gina moved to block her from standing.

"No," she said firmly. "Doctor Alex has already predicted that you would ask to call her, and has prohibited you from using the phone." She paused for a moment, seeing how upset Dia looked. "Dia, although you may not realize it right now…you aren't in the best shape. I'm sure that you can wait to find out about the woman you've been seeing."

Dia felt extremely frustrated. Gina was treating her like a problem child…no, not even that. She was acting like Dia was mentally unstable. _But maybe you are,_ a little voice said. She felt a panicky feeling deep in her stomach as her heartbeat quickened. _No,_ Dia told herself. _No. I'm perfectly fine._

"Gina, do you think I'm crazy?"

The nurse seemed surprised at this, but then smiled gently. "Of course not, Dia. You're just a little sick right now. Please get some sleep."

But Dia wasn't reassured. In fact, she felt even worse. She didn't want to have the dream again, but she felt so exhausted, and so nauseous. There was no escape.

--


	10. Episode 8

**Episode Eight**

Nina looked at Lyla for a moment, and then back at the door, her mouth hanging open slightly. _What have I…what have I done?_

She looked back at Lyla, who was frowning deeply and looking worried. "Hey, was that her?" Eve asked, but neither girl answered.

"Oh my Goddess…I had no idea that she'd be here…I mean…I feel so…" Nina stuttered guiltily, getting to her feet. "I have to go after her!"

Lyla had started to protest, but Nina was already halfway out the door, closing it behind her.

"So…was that her?" Eve asked again, but Lyla just shook her head a little, too shocked at what had just happened.

--

Dia awoke to her darkened room, alone. She wondered how long she had slept, but Gina and Alex talking downstairs soon broke through her thoughts. It was obvious they thought she was still asleep, because both sounded upset and weren't bothering to whisper. Dia eased her body out of the bed, feeling shaky. She managed to stumble to the door that was opened a crack and leaned against the wall, listening.

"Doctor, do you know what they're saying? They're saying that the Harvest Goddess has been turned to stone, and that's the reason why Dia's sick," Gina said. She was talking very fast.

"Gina, that's ridiculous. There is no Harvest Goddess."

Dia attempted to piece all this information together, but felt too light-headed. There was a long silence before Gina spoke again, sounding horrified.

"Alex! How could you say that?" she cried, and Dia found herself feeling surprised that Gina had used the doctor's first name.

She heard Alex give a short laugh. "It defies logic, Gina. Do you honestly believe those fairytales?"

Another pause, and then Gina spoke again. "You know what else they say? They say that because you don't believe in the Harvest Goddess, you can't help Dia," Gina spat. Dia couldn't believe her ears. Never had Gina sounded so upset. Was that really true? Was that the reason? Somehow, that didn't fit. Dia felt it was something else…and the Harvest Goddess had been turned to stone? When had that happened?

There was another silence, even longer than the last. Dia could imagine the look of shock on Alex's face. She tried to push away her dizziness to focus on the conversation.

But nothing else was said. She heard a muffled sound, like Alex had thrown the clipboard he usually carried down on the desk. A few moments later, someone started climbing the stairs, up towards Dia.

--

Katie gave Carl a questioning look, but he just pushed the door of the kitchen open, holding it for Katie.

Once they were inside, Carl leaned back against the counters, looking very uncomfortable.

"Carl, what is it?" Katie asked, feeling curious and confused. Why had he called her into the kitchen like this? _Maybe it's because you made a mistake or something,_ she pointed out to herself. _It's probably nothing._

Carl shifted his weight, sighing. "Katie…I think you should…" he started, but didn't seem sure of what to say.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

Carl shook his head.

"No…I just think that…that you should know what people are saying."

Katie was even more confused. What was he talking about? Had Gwen started some stupid rumor?

"Okay…what are 'people' saying?"

Carl avoided looking at Katie as he spoke. "A few of them are a little…_suspicious_ of you. I mean, they think that because you are…er, somewhat _doubtful_ of the Harvest Goddess, they don't trust you. And with the Harvest Goddess statue, and Dia sick…well…people say crazy things."

"Like what? Are they saying I turned the Harvest Goddess to stone, or that I made that girl sick, or something silly like that?" Even though she almost felt like laughing, she felt her blood pounding in her ears.

"Well, actually…yes. That's exactly what they're saying."

--

"Maria!" Nina called, breaking into a run as she searched for any sign of the girl. "Maria!"

Oh, why did she have to gossip so much? Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? Why was Maria even there at the Moonlight Café, anyway?

"Maria! Wait!" She spotted Maria on the path ahead of her, and ran faster to catch up. "Wait a minute!"

Maria turned slowly to look at Nina as Nina slowed down to a walk, panting.

"Maria…Maria…I need to talk…to talk to you," she managed to say, gasping for breath. She had ran farther than she thought.

"You want to talk to the librarian snob girl, huh?" Maria's words stung like a slap to the face. Nina winced a little, but Maria continued, her voice rising.

"I don't know why I even came to that stupid place. I even went to your mother just to find out where you were so I could go and apologize, and—and—." She broke off suddenly, and, although it was getting dark, Nina could see Maria was crying.

"Maria, I…I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I wasn't thinking that you'd…"

"Yeah, I'm sure you weren't," Maria said, trying to wipe her eyes as more tears spilled out. "I'm sure that you'd just love to gossip with Lyla and that woman all night long about me, a-and—." She stopped again as her voice started to crack. Nina felt so awful. She was getting a headache as she tried to think of what to say.

"I'm really sorry," she said, her voice seeming so small next to the muffled sound of Maria crying. "I…I…"

Maria had even gone to Nina's mother, just to find Nina. Just to apologize. When Nina should have apologized anyway.

--

Dia's breath caught in her throat at the sound of the footsteps. She looked at her bed. It was too far. She didn't have the strength to make it in time. But she had to try.

She pushed herself off the wall just as a loud banging sound was made as the door of the Sanatorium downstairs was thrown open. Whoever was coming up the stairs stopped.

"What's going on?" Dia heard Gina say. It was loud; she must've been the one on the stairs. She could hear the nurse starting back down the staircase as Dia heard a vaguely familiar voice speak in a low tone. Dia strained to hear.

"I found her like this," the person was saying, but everyone seemed to be talking at once now and she was unable to understand what anyone was saying. She sighed a little, taking another step towards her bed. All she wanted to do was lie down, dream or not.

"What? You're kidding, right?" Katie said, more confused than ever. "They think that _I_ did that?"

Carl nodded solemnly. "Yes. I want you to be careful. The villagers are very upset right now, and I don't think it would be the best thing for you to go to the Horse Race. There's no telling what they'd do."

"You'd think…you'd think they'd hurt me?" Katie felt sick as Carl nodded again, this time seeming hesitant.

This was no longer a joke. These people would do anything for their 'Harvest Goddess.'

Even if it meant harming someone…?

--


	11. Episode 9

**Episode Nine**

Nina stood there with Maria as she cried. Her gossip had never backfired on her like this, and she had no idea how to handle the situation. Maria's sobs eventually subsided, and she looked up at Nina, hurriedly wiping her eyes again.

"I'm sorry," Maria whispered, but Nina shook her head.

"N-no. I'm sorry. Maria, I can't believe those things that I said…I didn't mean any of it. I just…"

Maria closed her eyes and took a deep but shaky breath in.

"Nina, want to go get a drink at the Moonlight Café? Lyla once told me that they help calm you down," Maria said, her voice staying even as she reopened her eyes.

Nina tried to smile a little. "Of course."

--

Katie had retired to her room early. It was nearing 6:30PM now. She was sitting on her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest.

Something about what Carl had said had really disturbed her. Carl did seem like a worrywart, but he also appeared to be dead serious when he was talking to her about the danger of the villagers.

She shivered a little at the thought of this. She knew she shouldn't let it get to her, but she couldn't help but remember the look in the girl's eyes as she talked about the Harvest Goddess yesterday. _Nina,_ she thought. _The one with the pink hair. Carl had told me about the Harvest Goddess, and how important she was to them, but I never thought that…_

Katie put her head back against the backboard of her bed. These people must be crazy.

--

Dia had fallen asleep again. She didn't remember ever reaching her bed, but she was now lying in it, awake and feverish with her eyes still closed.

She put the back of her hand to her forehead, feeling how hot and sweaty it was. She struggled to remember what had happened. Alex and Gina were talking about the Harvest Goddess, and then…

_And then what?_ Dia asked herself. She couldn't remember. But she did remember what Gina had said, and she recalled those words, a strange chill went down her spine.

'They're saying that the Harvest Goddess has been turned to stone, and that's the reason why Dia's sick.'

The words "turned to stone" stuck out in her mind as her memory came back. Yes, she remembered it clearly now. But it didn't make sense. The Harvest Goddess was turned to stone? And she had had that dream of the Harvest Goddess. She had been with the woman at the Harvest Goddess Spring.

"I should go the spring," she muttered as she opened her eyes and saw purple.

A lot of purple, actually. It blocked her from seeing anything else. And it was bobbing up and down, as if it were alive and breathing. She could see a pair of pale purple eyes among the other shades of purple and violet and even a little pink.

_Harvest Goddess_, she thought suddenly. _Purple. Is it…?_ She felt like she was going insane. But a thought occurred to her. _Why is the Harvest Goddess here?_

She opened her mouth to scream, but it was suddenly a hand was clamped over her mouth.

--

Maria and Nina walked slowly back to the Moonlight Café, Nina chattering on about random things, mainly the latest gossip—everything that didn't involve the Harvest Goddess, of course, but more of how Gwen was totally flirting with Joe, or how Ann had blown something else up because of her latest invention that she'd called "Spinach Cake." Nina knew Maria wasn't really listening, but she wanted to keep the awkward silence from returning.

"Nina," Maria said suddenly, cutting Nina off in mid-sentence, and Nina jumped a little in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Um…well, I…I wanted to… to know…um, what flavors of drinks do they have at the Moonlight Café? I haven't been there in a while." Her question came out a little oddly, as if that wasn't what she had first intended to say. But Nina smiled slightly nonetheless.

"Apple, Grape, and Very Berry. Eve, you know, the barmaid, says that Grape's the best, but I like Very Berry better. Besides, it's cheaper than the other two."

"Oh. Okay."

Nina opened her mouth to say something else, but stopped herself. She could tell Maria wanted to tell her something, and so she waited to see what would happen. Sure enough, Maria spoke again.

"Nina, I…I want to talk to you about the Harvest Goddess."

Nina raised her eyebrows. "You…you do?"

"Yeah. It's not like I don't believe in her, I just don't…" She trailed off, looking down at her feet as they walked. "I just…I'm not sure. After my mother died, I started to…to not be so sure anymore."

Nina stayed quiet. She could admit that after her own father died, she was a little doubtful. But she knew that she could never say that the Harvest Goddess didn't exist…

…But she also knew that Maria's mother passing away struck a bigger blow to Maria than Nina's father's death did to Nina. Maria used to spend all her time with her mother, but now it was just her and her father, Mayor Theodore.

"I'm really sorry, Maria. Really," Nina said, looking at Maria. Maria nodded a little and Nina saw they had already arrived at the Moonlight Café.

"Thanks," Maria said, as Nina reached forward for the doorknob. She looked over her shoulder at Maria.

"Thank you, too."

--

Dia struggled underneath the hold of the mysterious purple thing. She tried to swing a fist towards it, but it caught her wrist. She let out a growling sound, muffled by the thing's hand, but was getting worn out already.

After a few seconds, the thing loosened its grip until it finally let go altogether. Dia gasped for breath. The hand that had been over her mouth had nearly suffocated her.

When she looked over at the thing again, she saw it was now scowling at her and standing a few feet away from Dia's bed, and it wasn't an "it", but in fact a "she".

Dia stared at the angry girl. When had she gotten here? And who was she? And why did her eyes seem uncannily like the Harvest Goddess' from her dream? She remembered that something had happened…someone had been brought into the Sanatorium. But was this her?

As Dia looked closer at the girl, she saw that her purple poncho seemed to be rather large for her, like she was very scrawny and small. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her skin ghost-white, and her short purple hair seemed knotty under her cowboy hat. But despite this, she stood firmly, her hands clenched at her sides as she glared defiantly at Dia.

The poncho seemed familiar, and somehow Dia felt a strange connection to this girl, but Dia knew that she'd never met her. But the girl was now talking, and Dia snapped out of her thoughts to focus on the girl.

"What were you doing there? I saw you that day. The day it happened," she snapped, taking a step closer to Dia's bed.

Dia frowned in confusion. What was this girl talking about?

"Oh, don't act like you don't know. I saw you," the girl said, sounding insistent. "I saw you. Did you do it? They say you're sick, but I think it's a lie. I think you're hiding."

"Are you sick, too? Is that why they brought you here?" Dia asked, her memory still very fuzzy. The girl seemed shocked at Dia's words, but soon her angry look returned.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me! You're lying!"

"But you're sick, too, right? What happened to you?" The girl suddenly fascinated Dia. If Dia didn't have Martha to ask, she could at least talk to this girl. "Did you see her, too? The woman with the long dark hair? And the Harvest Goddess…"

"Shut up! You're talking nonsense!" the girl cried, but Dia could tell that the girl knew what Dia was talking about.

"Who is she? Who is that woman?" she asked, feeling eager now.

"I don't know that woman. I don't know a woman with long dark hair!" Dia sighed, knowing that the girl probably wasn't lying. So maybe she didn't know about Dia's dream. But still…

She looked off to the side, no longer paying attention to the girl as she spotted a basket on a nearby table that smelled a little like cookies and she remembered that she hadn't eaten in the past day.

"Could you…please get me those?" Dia asked quietly, pointing to the basket. The girl had calmed down a little, but this seemed to get her angrier.

"No! Get them yourself. You're not sick. You're just a weak human."

"Human…?" Dia repeated. "What are you trying to say? That you're not human?"

But before the girl could answer, the door opened and Gina walked in, followed by Doctor Alex.

"Jamie! What are you doing out of bed? It's good that you're awake but you must get back to bed! You're in no condition to be walking around," Gina said, taking the girl by the shoulder and leading her over to another bed. "Jamie…" Dia murmured. She definitely didn't know the girl, and yet, she did. Maybe she really was losing her mind.

Alex walked over to her bed, looking very irritated, but tried to sound gentle. "Dia, how are you feeling?"

"What's happening? What happened to her?" she asked quickly. She could feel her sleepiness returning, and she needed to get answers. "Is she okay?"

"Don't worry, I sent in a call to Martha requesting her to come here immediately to help out. As for her…Kurt found her passed out and brought her here."

Dia turned her head to look at Jamie. She'd rolled over on her side so her back was to Dia, and she seemed like she was already sleeping.

"Doctor," Gina said in a low voice that Dia could still hear, although the nurse was obviously trying to only speak to Alex. "She's showing the same symptoms as Dia."

Alex looked back at Dia and then at Gina before gesturing for Gina to follow him downstairs.

"Wait! You said Kurt brought her here, right?" Dia asked quickly, realizing what Alex had said. She sat up, although it made her stomach lurch and her head throb with pain. "Where is he?"

Alex gave Dia a stern look as he stopped at the door, Gina behind him. "Dia, you know you can't have visitors. You aren't in any condition to see anyone."

Before Dia could protest, the two were already out the door, Gina closing it behind them.

She fell back against her pillows, feeling the tears form in her eyes. She felt horrible now that she couldn't see Kurt anymore. But maybe it was for the best…if anything happened to Dia, it wouldn't hurt Kurt so much if he didn't see her, because then he wouldn't have to suffer, too…

_But nothing's going to happen, _she reminded herself. _It's not like you're going to die. _These thoughts didn't make her feel any better, however; and so she turned her attention back to Jamie.

"Jamie?" she said, but Jamie didn't respond. Dia looked up at the ceiling. Martha. She was her last chance at finding out what was happening. If she could just hold up until tomorrow…

--


	12. Episode 10

**Episode Ten**

Katie's knees popped as she stretched them out. She'd fallen asleep sitting on her bed with her arms hugging her knees to her chest. She groaned a little. Her entire body felt stiff.

She yawned a little and checked her watch. 7:30AM. So she'd slept in, but it didn't matter because the entire town would be at the Horse Race and so the café would be closed. She almost groaned again at the thought of Gwen with Joe and slid down in her bed until she was lying down flat, but the thoughts of what Carl had said the night before still echoed in her head. She forced herself to stand up, stretching fully now.

Katie peeked in the small dusty mirror hanging on her wall as she passed it to leave her room. Her hair was a little messy and her bow that adorned her head was crooked. Her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them. She sighed a little, walking over to one of her suitcases that sat on the floor next to the door that she still hadn't unpacked.

Once she had gotten ready, she trudged out of her room and found Carl in the kitchen, washing dishes. "Good morning," Carl said cheerfully.

"Hey," Katie muttered. She was already in a bad mood, and somehow Carl's cheery attitude was making her feel worse. He noticed this and frowned a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll help you with those." She rolled up her sleeves, moving so she was standing next to him at the sink. _Gwen isn't that important to spoil my mood,_ she thought, picking up a dish. _And neither is Joe. In fact, I bet there's loads of better guys than him_. _If he likes someone like Gwen, then he's obviously too dumb to be worth my time._

"Right," she murmured, feeling better. Carl heard her.

"What?"

"Oh, it's…it's nothing," she said, smiling a little.

--

Oh, she was going to throw up. She knew it.

Dia sat up, practically throwing herself out of bed and almost falling as she made her way towards the sink. She was trembling all over, but felt very hot. She tripped just as she reached the counter, putting her hands out in time to stop herself.

"That's disgusting," she heard someone say behind her as she wiped her mouth and coughed. She barely registered the voice; she felt so sick. She started crying suddenly, still bent over the sink.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" The voice seemed to soften a little, and she heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind her.

She slowly looked over her shoulder and saw Jamie, the angry expression from before still on her face, although she didn't look as harsh.

"I…I c-c-ouldn't s-sleep," Dia stuttered, taking in deep shuddering breaths. "And I-I-I…I…"

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "What is your problem anyway? Why are you doing this?"

Dia sniffled, frowning in confusion. "I-I'm not d-doing anyth-thing. I was t-too scared to s-sleep. I w-was afraid I'd have that d-dream…" She stopped, studying Jamie's face. She noticed how dark the circles were under her eyes, like she hadn't slept in a few days. "A-are you s-scared too? Are you scared of the dream? I-is that wh-why you d-don't sleep?"

Jamie's eyes narrowed further at this question, and she made a grunting sound, turning on her heel and walking over to her own bed. Dia watched how unsteadily she walked, but looked over as the door of the room opened.

"Dia?" the person said, and Dia's eye's widened. Was it already morning? She'd begun to lose track of time…

"Martha!"

--

Maria, Lyla, and Nina were gathered around the counter at the library, just as they always were in the mornings, even though it was the day of the Fall Horse Race. Maria hated the Horse Races, Lyla was usually shy in crowds, and although Nina enjoyed the Horse Races, she almost always skipped them every year just to hang out with Lyla and Maria at the library. And even though this all seemed routine, Nina could tell that things weren't entirely back to normal. But she knew that one day they would be.

However, Nina had been feeling uncomfortable all morning, and it wasn't because of the awkward feeling between the three of them. It was because she'd gone to the Harvest Goddess Spring, and had seen something that disturbed her. But she didn't want to bring it up, because it might offend Maria, but…

_No,_ Nina told herself. _This is important. I need to say something._

"Um…guys?" she broke in suddenly, and Lyla and Maria stopped talking to look at her.

"What is it, Nina? Something bothering you?" Lyla asked.

"Um, well…it's just that I went to the Harvest Goddess Spring this morning, you know, like I always do, and I saw that the statue…" She looked down now, not wanting to see Maria's face. "I saw that the statue was broken. There was all these weird cracks covering her face."

The three girls were silent for a while before Maria finally spoke in a hushed voice.

"But what does that mean?"

Nina looked up in surprise. "I…I don't know. But I feel really worried for some reason. Something isn't right." She paused for a moment. "…You guys can feel it too, can't you? Eve said she could. I just know that something is happening."

Maria and Lyla looked at each other before looking back at Nina.

"Yeah…you're right," Maria said softly.

--

Katie and Carl soon finished with the dishes, leaving Katie bored with nothing to do. She mainly hovered around the kitchen, feeling restless as she watched Carl reorganize everything, helping him here and there, but she mainly just stood there.

"Hey, Katie?" Carl said suddenly, and Katie looked over at him eagerly. Maybe he'd have something to entertain her with.

"Yes?"

"Could you take the garbage out?"

Katie let out a long sigh; this was the complete opposite of what she'd wanted to hear. She remembered how Wallace, her grandfather, would always make her take out the trash. She knew that he had been getting old and that he wasn't strong enough to do it himself, but still, she hated the task. It was gross.

She pulled the bag out of the can with another exaggerated sigh, but Carl didn't seem to notice. He was too busy fixing some bowls sitting on a shelf. That's what was so interesting, if not weird, about Carl; he was so obsessive. Everything had to be perfect, and if it wasn't, he'd spend all day on it and not give up. But honestly, who makes mixing bowls look decorative? She watched as he first nudged it to the left, and pushed it back over to the right, further than where it had been before. It was almost annoying, but she still stood there, watching him. He finally took the bowl down off the shelf and walked over to a cabinet, setting it inside and having a pleased expression on his face. He saw Katie still standing there.

"Katie?"

"Oh, yeah…right." She pulled the bag entirely out of the can and turned to leave the kitchen. _That was almost cute,_ she thought as she walked out of the café. _Almost._

She was pushing the door open to go back inside when she stopped, realizing what she'd just thought.

_Wait…what? Cute? Where did that come from?_

--


	13. Episode 11

**Episode Eleven**

Katie quickly pushed her thoughts away as she walked back into the kitchen to find Carl with the bowl back out of the cabinet, looking at the shelf thoughtfully. When he saw her, he looked over at her and said, "What do you think?"

"What?" Katie asked blankly, turning a little red for no apparent reason.

"The bowls," he said, not noticing her face. "What do you think? How should I position them?"

"Oh. Well. Um." She wasn't sure what to say, because frankly she didn't think it mattered much. "Why don't you just put it on the shelf?"

"Hm…I thought of that…" he said, looking back at the shelf. He set it on the shelf gingerly and looked at it before beaming brightly.

Katie's mouth twitched a little before she burst out laughing, Carl looking at her with a bewildered expression. She tried to straighten herself, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook a little in attempt to muffle her laughter. "Ah…haha…I…sorry, it's just that…heehee…" She took a deep breath in, grinning at Carl.

"So, what's next?"

--

Dia had insisted on standing; she knew that she would only fall asleep if she lay back down. She was now leaning heavily on her bed, panting a little. Alex and Gina stood by, looking like they'd jump to help her at a moment's notice, but she ignored them. Jamie was lying in her bed, her back to everyone.

"Martha, I…I've been needing to see…see…you," she said, trying to speak. Everything just seemed so _difficult_ lately.

"What is it, dear?" Martha asked in her usual cheery tone, although she too looked worried. "I've heard that you've been sick."

"Yes, but…I have to ask you…something…" Suddenly Dia felt very childish, like she'd been making such a big deal out of her dream for nothing. She'd probably only had it because she was sick. But Jamie had dreams, too, right? Somehow Dia knew that she did.

Martha waited patiently for Dia to continue. "Do you know…a woman…with long black hair, and…and green eyes?"

And then it clicked. Black hair. Green eyes. Just like Dia.

--

There was a bit of an awkward moment for the three girls as they stood in the Library in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was a little tense. Nina was surprised at how accepting Maria was, and that she hadn't got upset. She'd even agreed with her.

"Nina, what's happening?" Lyla said finally, breaking the silence. "I mean, I know you don't know, but what do you think?"

"I…" Nina started, but stopped. She really didn't know, and that scared her. "…You've heard that that girl Dia is sick, right? They say it's really bad, but it's only been two days since she first got it."

"There's a connection with her and the Harvest Goddess, you mean?"

"Yeah. And you know something else? That creepy freaky girl, Jamie? She wasn't there at her farm this morning."

"Whoa," Maria said, raising her eyebrows, and Lyla looked shocked. Everyone in town knew that Jamie's farm was her life, and that she almost never left it unless it was necessary.

"I know," Nina said, suddenly shivering a little. "I wonder what happened to her."

--

Carl had Katie organize the tables while he watched her, constantly changing his mind about the positions. Katie had just shoved the table over a full foot and a half when Carl said, "No, move it back."

Katie sighed, giggling a little and earning another confused look from her manager. "Carl, make up your mind, please," she said, trying to sound weary.

Carl smiled sheepishly. "Just leave it there, then. Let's move on now."

A few tables later, both of them were laughing. It was a little strange to Katie. She'd never heard Carl laugh like that before…

But what about Joe? She felt her stomach squirm at the thought of him, not sure whether she liked the feeling. _It's probably because I'm going crazy because I can't be there with him, _Katie thought. _So I think I like Carl, but I really don't._

"Right," she murmured, and Carl's laughter died away.

"What?"

"Nothing."

--

Martha pondered this as more sweat formed on Dia's forehead. What could this possibly mean? That she was dreaming of herself?

"Ah…that reminds me of your mother," Martha said, chuckling pleasantly. "She had the prettiest long hair."

Dia felt that burning sensation again; the hatred that she'd felt for the woman in her dream now directed at her mother. Oh, how she hated Mother. She was selfish, dumping Dia into the Sanatorium, because, as Gina had told her, she'd said she _just couldn't take care of her anymore._

Dia's fists clenched, her mind reeling. But why would she dream of Mother? And what did she have to do with Harvest Goddess? And Dia was sick because of her dream…yes, it all made sense now. It was all Mother's fault.

"Hate," she said, her voice low. But where did the Harvest Goddess come in? It was probably just an afterthought that came from her sickness and fever. And yet, that didn't seem right.

Martha heard her, and her face softened. "Why do you ask me that, Dia? Is something wrong?"

Dia sighed a little, moving over to the edge of her bed and sitting down. "I…I…need to tell you about…this dream I've been having."

--

Carl had given Katie a break and so she was back in her room, spread out across her bed.

She thought of Carl, and Joe, and Gwen, and strangely Ronald. She missed Ronald. He was like a father to her, and always had given her free Sandwiches when she stopped by the Supermarket. Of course, nothing beat Wallace's cakes, but Ronald definitely made the best Sandwiches. And Yogurt.

She sighed, rolling over on her side. Now she was in bad mood. Thinking of Gwen and Joe didn't help, but neither did thinking of the past, with the happy times in Sugar Valley with her grandfather and Ronald.

--

Dia had finished her explanation. She'd somehow ended up lying against her pillows, eyelids drooping.

Martha seemed a little surprised at the dream, raising her eyebrows when Dia had mentioned the infant in the woman's arms, and the Harvest Goddess. But now she was smiling a little, and Dia coughed a little.

"Martha? Do you know what my dream means?" she asked, wanting to know before she fell back asleep.

"Shhh," she heard Martha said, a cool hand pressed to her forehead. "We'll talk when you wake up.

And with that, Dia dropped off to sleep, knowing that she was doomed to have the same dream again.

--


	14. Episode 12

**Episode Twelve**

Katie had dozed off without realizing it. She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She had a dull headache and wished that things could just be a little easier, even if it was just one less burden on her shoulders.

But she was probably just complaining too much. She stood, stretching a little and walking back out to the kitchen.

Carl was baking something, she could tell by the smell. Her stomach growled. She really needed to eat. For a moment, she remembered Ronald's sandwiches. _Those would be really good right now, _she thought. _But I can't call him just for a sandwich._

She saw the bowl had moved on the shelf again, but didn't say anything about it, only knowing that this would probably keep Carl all night trying to fix it. She smiled a little, but shook her head a little.

"What are you making?" she asked, leaning on one of the counters. Carl was just opening the oven.

"Apple pie," he answered. "You want some? Or maybe something else to eat?"

"How about…a sandwich and some yogurt?"

--

Dia was running through the forest. It was natural to her now that she barely noticed it. She was instead focused on her destination. If Martha wouldn't answer her, she'd find out herself. She knew that this time she'd reach the end of the dream for sure.

She practically yanked the woman around to face her, but the woman still moved slowly, as if Dia's hand had no affect on her. Dia stared into the woman's face. It was like looking into a mirror, except that her reflection had longer hair and a freckled face.

Dia quickly turned around, seeing the Harvest Goddess. And then everything went white.

It was strange. It was like she'd stepped outside her body for a moment. Her head felt fuzzy, and she couldn't move her limbs. She was forced to watch the scene in front of her play out like a film in her mind.

The Harvest Goddess was purple like Jamie, but softer. Not as harsh as the clash of pinks and purples like Jamie's poncho. She was a blurred purple, a relaxed purple. But she was still powerful.

The Goddess' lips moved, and the woman answered, still crying a little, but Dia couldn't hear a sound. The Goddess held out her hands, and the woman hesitantly handed her the infant in her arms. It seemed motionless. The Goddess cradled it for a moment before lowering it into the water.

Dia winced, feeling a wave of sickness. What could they possibly be doing? Drowning it? But she continued to watch.

The baby was raised out of the water and was handed back to the woman. It gave a slow, weak kick underneath its blankets, and suddenly the woman was crying hysterically—although it was soundless—and hugged the baby to her chest, looking up at the Goddess gratefully. The Goddess nodded, smiling kindly before fading.

It was black, and Dia could feel the fuzziness lift as she regained consciousness. She lay there for a moment, her eyes closed, before suddenly going into a fit of coughing, feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Dia…Dia, it's all right now. You're awake."

But she ignored the voice, struggling to turn her head to look at Jamie's bed. Even this motion was nearly impossible, but when she finally focused, she saw the blue curtains drawn tightly around the bed.

"Jamie," she said in a low voice.

"What's that, dear?"

The voice was Martha's. This somehow comforted Dia a little, and she tried to form her words.

"Jamie," she said again, a little louder.

"Don't worry, dear, she's fine."

"No," Dia said firmly. "Check." Something was wrong. She turned back and saw Martha's concerned face, but the older woman still smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

Martha moved across the room and over to the curtains, pulling them open. Dia tried to see around Martha and saw Jamie's limp form. _Asleep,_ Dia thought as Martha walked back over to Dia, leaving the curtain open.

"See? She's fine."

Dia took a deep breath in, trying to clear her mind. "Martha. We need to talk."

--

Katie was sitting next to Carl at the counter. She'd been surprised that Carl had all the ingredients for the perfect sandwich: tomatoes, cheese, and hardboiled eggs. An odd combination, maybe, but Carl had prepared it anyway. He'd also had yogurt in the fridge.

It didn't taste the same as Ronald's, but it was still good. Now they were just hanging out, talking to pass the time.

"Carl, do you have a phone I can use?" Katie asked suddenly, when a silence had fallen between them. Carl shook his head.

"Nope. The Perch Inn and the clinic are the only places with phones in this town."

"Oh…" Katie said, a little disappointed. She'd wanted to contact Ronald, but seeing as how every place in town would be closed for the Races, it would have to wait until tomorrow.

"The Perch Inn is pretty close," Carl continued. "It's just down the road. 3 Flower Bud Riverside."

"Oh. Thanks."

There was a pause, and Katie expected Carl to ask her why she wanted to use the phone. But he didn't. Katie recalled her first day, when he hadn't pressed her for information about Wallace, either.

_At least not everyone in this town is nosy._

--

Maria, Lyla, and Nina gathered at the Spring Farm for their too-late-for-breakfast, too-early-for-lunch, but-too-casual-to-be-called-brunch meal.

Lyla had wrinkled her nose at the veggie juice that Nina had pulled out for them. "Liz is on another health kick," Nina explained quickly, and Lyla and Maria nodded knowingly. They were used to Liz's Matikins diets and new recipes that changed fairly often.

They exchanged a little more gossip over boiled spinach (which, Maria commented, was possibly the worst tasting food ever) and stewed eggplant (that soon proved to definitely be the worst tasting food ever), but there were long stretches where they ate in silence, each lost in thought.

"Well, I'm going back to the library," Maria said finally, standing up. Lyla also stood.

"And I should get back to my shop. There's lots of valuable stuff that I don't want stolen."

"Okay. See you later guys," Nina said, and the girls waved good-bye before leaving the store, the door shutting behind them.

Everything grew quiet, and Nina felt a little lonely. But she felt a lot better after talking with Maria and Lyla.

_Maybe things will get better faster than I thought…_

--

Dia sat up, pushing away her dizziness. She desperately needed answers.

"Martha. Tell me about…Mother," she said, trying to control her breathing.

Martha looked at her worriedly, but didn't make a move to make her lie back. "Your mother really loved you, you know."

Dia rolled her eyes at this. "Enough to put me into a sanatorium," she muttered darkly. "Enough to reject me. To never visit me."

Martha sighed, and Dia knew she shouldn't talk like this about Mother. Martha was good friend with her. But Dia hated Mother for what she'd done.

"She loved you," Martha said again. "Dia, do you know why she gave you to me and Gina to take care of? Why you had to be put in this sanatorium?"

Dia didn't say anything. She never knew the real answer, but she never had to ask. It was obvious. Mother hated Dia just like Dia hated Mother.

"It was because as baby, you were born weak. Frail. Sick," Martha continued. "Your father and mother, and even the doctors couldn't do anything for you. You would have died."

Martha paused for a moment, and Dia thought about this. Why was Martha telling her this?

"But your mother never gave up, even when your father left her." Dia shut her eyes tightly. She hated Father, too.

"She asked the Harvest Goddess to save you. To give you life. The Harvest Goddess healed you, and you lived. But you were still weak. Your mother couldn't do much for you. She was scared that you'd get sick again."

Dia didn't say anything; she was too shocked. It was one thing that Mother had tried to save her, but the Harvest Goddess. She suddenly felt the room shift again, taking in a deep breath. _But if it were true,_ the little voice in her head said, _then it would make sense._

"But the Harvest Goddess isn't real," Dia said to the voice in her head, realizing she'd just spoken out loud. "And if she were real, why would she save someone like me?"

Dia knew that her words would've shocked or offended anyone else, but Martha only continued to smile. "Dia, the Goddess is incredibly generous. She is willing to help others. Your mother was generous, too."

"No," Dia said, shaking her head. She didn't want to believe that Mother was so kind, and so good, and so—ugh, it made her angry just at the thought of Mother taking credit for her being alive. "No! She dumped me here, because she got bored of me, didn't she?! She couldn't love me anymore!" The shrillness of her voice surprised her, but she was so upset she didn't care.

"Dia, are you unhappy being here?" Martha asked quietly. "Your mother put you here because she knew that she couldn't risk your health just to be with you, and she knew you'd be happy."

Dia was crying again, tears overflowing her eyes as she lay back on her pillows. Everything had started to make perfect sense and she hated it. Besides, if the Harvest Goddess was turned to stone, who could save her now?

--


	15. Episode 13

**Episode Thirteen**

"So where are you from again?" Carl asked, leaning on the counter. Katie shrugged, sitting next to him in one of the stools.

"A place called Sugar Village. You've probably never heard of it, though. We don't get as much attention as Mineral Town and Flower Bud." She sighed, thinking of how she'd failed at the Cake Contest a few years ago, and that Gwen had discovered some stupid endangered ferret and "saved" Sugar Village from being destroyed to build an amusement park. Big deal.

"Ah. But isn't that where they found that ferret?"

"Yep. Now it's my turn to ask you something. When's your birthday?"

"Fall 16th."

"Oh. Wait. The 16th? But Carl, wasn't that yesterday?"

Carl looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, yeah…but it's okay, I mean…when's your birthday, Katie?"

Katie was about to protest, but then heard his question. "Err…Fall 29th," she said carefully, wondering if the suspected that she wasn't exactly eighteen yet.

"Oh, that's cool. We're born in the same season."

"So how old are you now?" she asked quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Twenty-one."

"Wow, seriously? You're so young, and you're running your own café?" _Perfect,_ Katie thought. There was only about a three-year age difference between her and Carl—unlike Joe, who, Katie recalled, had turned twenty-four on Summer 10th this year…

_But that doesn't matter,_ Katie reminded herself. _Because I already like Joe. And age doesn't matter in love, anyway._

Carl was talking again, so Katie tried to pay attention.

"…Not such a big deal," he was saying. "We don't usually get much business. Now that it's getting colder, though, a lot of people stop in for warm cakes and hot milk."

Katie nodded absent-mindedly, half-listening to what he was saying. _Of course, six years is quite a leap…_

--

Dia rolled over onto her stomach. She hadn't slept in what seemed like days. She had sometimes let her eyes slide shut, but quickly reopened them. The dream seemed to be etched on her eyelids, constantly replaying itself. She had desperately searched for some kind of clue, but she found nothing. Now it was just a mocking reminder of how she would inevitably fall into an endless sleep.

It was night; Dia could tell from looking out the window near her bed.

"Hey, Jamie?" Dia said, her voice scratchy. There was a long silence before Jamie answered.

"What?" she snapped, and Dia felt strangely relieved to hear her.

"Jamie…what are your dreams like? What is it…that you dream?"

"Shut up." She responded immediately, her voice sounding cold and harsh.

"But Jamie…I need to know. You can help me, can't you?"

"No."

Dia let out a sigh, rolling over on her side to wait for morning. Maybe she could think of a plan without the help of Jamie. But she'd need to do research on the Harvest Goddess, first…

--

A few days had passed. It was Fall 21st. Katie's birthday was coming up rather quickly.

_Just eight more days,_ she thought happily as she cleaned off the tables. But Carl still hadn't allowed her to go to Perch Inn. He was always keeping her busy; washing dishes and tables, taking out the trash, running errands around the town. She'd wondered if it was all just so he could protect her…some of the villagers might still be suspicious of her.

She sighed. Really, how could they expect an almost eighteen-year-old girl to turn their Goddess person to a statue? She thought that she'd heard someone mention that she was behind Dia's sickness, too. But she'd gone over the scenarios over and over in her mind, and she'd come to the conclusion that they were all maniacs. There was no use thinking about it too much.

"Hey, Katie? You said you wanted to go the Perch Inn earlier, didn't you?"

Katie looked up quickly. "Yeah."

"How about you go now? Looks like you're finished with the tables, and I've got nothing else for you to do…"

"Really? Thanks, Carl! Oh, but…isn't it too late?" She glanced down at her watch. "It's already past seven."

"It's open until midnight. But you should hurry. It's getting dark." Carl was already starting to look doubtful.

"Yes, yes, I will. I'll be right back, Carl!" she said, hurrying towards the door.

"Be careful, Katie!" he called out after as the door shut behind her.

--

No. There was no time to lose.

Dia pulled herself out of bed, her legs wobbling as she made her way through the darkness towards her bookshelves. She realized that she hadn't been up and walking around since…since before she'd gotten her sickness? It was hard to remember a time when she _wasn't_ sick.

She leaned on one of the bookshelves for support as she squinted to see the titles. She remembered that she'd had a book on magic once, back when she was living at the Clove's Villa in Sugar Village.

"Ah!" she murmured, finally finding the book. She tried to pull it off the shelf, but it was getting increasingly difficult to hold herself up. In fact, maybe she would fall asleep right there…

_After all, maybe going to sleep isn't so bad._ _Even if it means that I might die._

She could feel herself start to lose her balance, still gripping the book in her hands.

_And dying isn't so bad, is it_

She was lying on the floor now, her head aching from the fall. She closed her eyes, welcoming the sleep that came.

_Because, in the end, it is my only escape._

--

"Bye, Ronald," Katie said, before reluctantly hanging up the phone. She'd made it to the Perch Inn and had called Ronald using the Inn's phone.

It had been nice to talk to him, but really it only made her feel worse. She sighed a little.

Seeing the "Toll: 10g" sign next to the phone, she dropped two coins onto the table. She only had 112g, but she knew that paying 10g would be worth talking to Ronald.

Glancing back at the man that seemed to be the owner of the Inn but was currently asleep (or possibly unconscious) with his head resting on the desk, she turned to leave, but an annoyingly familiar giggling sound stopped her.

Katie felt a little irritated by the giggle, unable to exactly place it. She looked back at where it had come from, hearing it again.

She knew that she should get back to the Callaway Café before Carl got too worried.

But she also knew that she had to know who was giggling.

After a brief mental battle with herself, her curious side won over and so she crept to the back of the Inn, stopping as she reached a door that she could only assume was the kitchen.

She put her hand on the door, straining to hear before she gently pushed it open. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Gwen.

Kissing Bob.

The first thing that came to mind was how _big_ Bob was in comparison to Gwen. Katie always knew that he was muscular, but this seemed almost excessive.

And then it all sunk in. Gwen was _kissing_ Bob.

_Oh, but this is a good thing,_ she reminded herself. _This means that she doesn't like Joe, which means that you can have him for yourself._

And for once the thought of being with Joe didn't seem so great. When had this happened? When had she changed like this?

She backed out of the kitchen, letting the door shut quietly, still in shock before she bumped into someone.

"Katie?"

Katie slowly turned her head to face the person who'd called her name, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. But it was, of course.

"…Uh, hey…Joe…"

--


	16. Episode 14

**Episode Fourteen**

Dia awoke to a pounding headache and her vision crowded with purple. "Jamie…?"

She tried to move her arm and found that she was still holding the book. She sighed. _So I'm still alive, _she thought, not sure whether to be happy with this realization.

She almost closed her eyes again, forgetting all about Jamie who was scowling and standing over her, but suddenly she was being pulled to her feet.

Dia opened her eyes, feeling a little dazed as she stared back at Jamie.

"Stupid…what are you doing out of bed? You just passed out a few minutes ago for no reason," Jamie snapped.

"Sorry," Dia mumbled, pulling away from Jamie's grip and stumbling over to the table in the corner of the room where she sat down in one of the chairs, catching her breath before opening the book.

"What's that?"

"A book," Dia said, barely paying attention to Jamie as she scanned the table of contents. She couldn't afford to spend time talking with Jamie. It took enough energy just turning the pages…

Jamie let out an irritated growling sound and stomped back over to her bed.

--

"I didn't know you came here, Katie. Did you come to see Gwen? She works here."

"I saw her, all right," she muttered.

"What?"

"Um…well…what are _you_ here for?"

"To see Gwen."

"I don't think that's…a good idea," Katie said nervously, pausing for a moment in mid-sentence when she thought she heard another giggle.

"Why? Did something happen? …You're acting really strange," he said, raising an eyebrow and stepping around Katie to push open the kitchen door.

_No, wait!_ Katie cried out in her mind, willing every muscle in her body to stop him from entering the kitchen. But it was too late. He was already inside.

"B-bye Joe. I-I gotta go!" she yelled suddenly, bolting for the door and escaping the Inn, never stopping until she got to the Callaway Café.

--

As Dia read, she could feel Jamie watching her the entire time. When she would look over her shoulder, the girl would quickly look away, like she'd never been staring. But she could feel the eyes locked on her as she turned another page.

It was stupid. There was nothing in this 'magic' book. But she couldn't give up…Jamie might have stopped trying, but Dia wasn't about to let her fate be put in the hands of a statue.

She finally closed the book, yawning and laying her head on the table.

"Jamie, what are your dreams like?" she asked, wondering if Jamie could hear her. But she got no reply, and so she sighed a little, deciding to ask Martha more about the Harvest Goddess in the morning.

--

Katie ran into the café, panting and out of breath from running. Her chest hurt and she coughed a little, leaning on a table for support.

"Katie?" Carl's voice called, and he appeared in the doorway. "How did it go with Ronald? Did you find the phone? …And are you okay? You look out of breath."

"I…I…I…" Katie said, searching for the right words. "…Yes. It went fine. I ran because…I didn't want to make you worry," she lied, smiling a little. "But now I'm tired, so I think I'll go to bed now, all right?"

She walked past him, towards the back to her bedroom.

"Good night."

--

When Dia awoke again, she found the book missing.

She lifted her head, blinking and looking around in confusion until she saw Jamie holding it, reading it intently. When Jamie noticed that Dia was awake, she shut the book quickly and threw it so that it slid across the floor, skidding to a halt at Dia's feet underneath the table.

"What are you doing with that book? A book on _magic_? How stupid," Jamie said mockingly.

"I thought…that it might…help us…" Dia said, struggling to reach the book from her chair. "Because I don't know…what else to do…about the Harvest Goddess…"

"I can fix it all on my own!" Jamie said coldly. "I don't need the help of a human to save her!"

Dia's hand brushed against the book as her exhausted brain tried to figure out what Jamie meant. She decided not to argue with her when Gina came in.

"Jamie! Please, the Doctor has told you several times to stay in bed…and Dia! What are you doing at the table?" Gina glided across the room, snatching the book off the floor and replacing it on the bookshelf before taking Dia's wrist rather roughly and leading her back over to the bed, sitting her down, accomplishing all of this in seemingly one swift motion.

Jamie grumbled something and went back over to her bed on her own, sitting down with her back to the rest of the room.

"Gina, what day is it?" Dia asked, as Gina handed her a glass of what Dia assumed to be another nasty medicine.

"Fall 22nd," Gina answered, gesturing for Dia to drink. "Harvest Festival's coming up."

"So is my birthday," Dia murmured, sighing a little.

But Gina didn't seem to hear her. "But I'm afraid you won't be able to attend," she continued. "You know how the Doctor feels. Now, please get some rest, and—."

"Gina, I would like to speak with Martha, please."

--

"Oh, come _on, _Carl! You've _got_ to let me go this time! Please? Please!" Katie begged, clasping her hands together and looking at her manager pleadingly. She'd heard of the Harvest Festival that was taking place on the 24th, and she wanted to go.

Carl looked uncertain. "Well, I was planning to go also, so I guess that…"

"Yay! Thank you!" Katie said quickly, and before he could say anything else, she scooped up the cakes from the counter and whisked them away, out to the tables, grinning as she did so.

"Enjoy!" Katie said cheerfully to the man she'd delivered the last of the cakes to before turning back around, almost bumping into the person standing very close to her.

"Oh! Hello," she said, stepping back and raising an eyebrow, her smile remaining. "Can I help you?"

The girl had a genuinely pleasant expression on her face (unlike the fake and sometimes nervous smiles on the faces of some of the villagers, Katie noticed), smiling back at Katie. She had short brown hair and was pretty plain looking, dressed in mainly neutral colors.

"Hi! You work here, right? I think Carl mentioned you to be before. But anyway, could you tell him I need to speak with him?"

"Eh, he's in the back and kinda busy right now, but I could get him if you need him…what's your name?"

"Ellen," she answered and Katie nodded.

"I'm Katie. I'll be right back."

She turned and went back to the kitchen, seeing Carl at the oven. "Hey, Carl? I can take over for you right now. This girl Ellen's out there looking—."

"Ellen?" Carl said, instantly perking up. "Thanks, Katie. And please take the pie out of the oven when the timer goes off." He was already out the door before Katie could even respond.

"Um…you're welcome," she muttered, the timer suddenly making a small _ding!_ sound. Katie moved over to the oven, taking out the yam pie and breathing in deeply.

_Mmm, Carl's really good at this,_ she thought, smiling and bringing it out to the tables.

"Martha, what else do you know about the Harvest Goddess?"

--

Dia sat on the edge of her bed, Martha sitting next to her. She could see Jamie out of the corner of her eye. She seemed to twitch a little, as if she were surprised by Dia's questions. But she didn't make any other movements.

"The Harvest Goddess? Hmm. That's a little complicated, Dia. What do you want to know?"

"I want to know…" She paused, unsure of how to word her question. She wanted to know what the Harvest Goddess _was_, what she was made out of. "…What could make her turn to stone?"

Martha seemed to grow serious when she heard Dia's question. "Unhappiness. She might've been unhappy with how things are in this village."

Dia shot a glance at Jamie, to see how she reacted to this. But she didn't move.

"What would make her unhappy?" Dia asked, looking back at Martha.

"When the peace is disrupted," Martha said, looking almost sad. "When people doubt her existence. When people become selfish."

Dia quickly looked back at Jamie, almost jumping when she saw her out of bed, standing up with a very angry expression.

"You old hag! You don't know anything about her!" she spat. Martha looked a little surprised, but not offended. She stood up, smiling gently as she moved towards Jamie.

"Jamie, please lie down," she said, reaching out a hand towards Jamie, but Jamie swatted it away.

"Don't touch me!" she said, practically shrieking now.

"Jamie! Don't talk to her like that!" It hurt to raise her voice, but Dia was upset. How could Jamie treat Martha like this?

Jamie's eyes widened like she'd been slapped. She looked at Dia, perhaps amazed at the fact she'd spoken so loudly. But she quickly regained her angry expression and climbed back into bed, glaring at Martha and Dia.

Martha just kept on smiling her gentle and kind way, walking back over to Dia. She also seemed surprised by Dia's outburst, but didn't mention it.

"Now, I think we've had enough excitement…please lie down, Dia."

Dia nodded, obediently lying back onto her pillows. "Martha…I have one more question."

"Yes, dear?"

"May I go to the library?"

--

As Katie hurried back and forth from the kitchen to the tables, trying her best to make up for Carl's share of work as well as her own, she couldn't help but notice how enthusiastic Carl and Ellen were when they spoke. And how close they stood to each other. And how Carl would Ellen would randomly touch Carl's arm as she laughed at some joke he made.

_Of course, it's probably his girlfriend or something, _Katie told herself, her stomach churning at the thought of this. _Not that I care._

But Katie nearly dropped three cakes when she heard Ellen ask Carl if he'd be able to make it to Harvest Festival this year.

"Of course," he said, smiling and blushing a little, not even noticing Katie's clumsiness that would usually give him a heart attack.

_But I should've expected this, right? _Katie thought, remembering what Carl had said.

'Well, I was planning to go also, so I guess that…'

"Okay! Bye, Carl!" she said happily, waving a little and leaving the café. Katie felt a little relieved as the door shut behind her. She stopped to talk to Carl as she passed him on her way back to the kitchen.

"So who was that?" she said, trying to sound like she was teasing instead of jealous. Not that she was jealous.

"Oh, a friend," he said, seeming out of it as he walked back to the kitchen, Katie watching him go for a moment before finally following after him.

--


	17. Episode 15

**Episode Fifteen**

"I'm sorry Dia, but you know that you can't," Martha said, shaking her head. "It's too dangerous."

"…" Dia looked down. So she was going to have to do it the hard way: sneaking out. Oh well. She had already been planning to, anyway. "Okay, Martha."

Martha smiled comfortingly before walking out the door of the room, shutting it quietly behind her.

"The library? Why would you want to go there?" Jamie sneered. Dia jumped again, not expecting her to speak.

"To research," Dia said, lying back down.

"You mean to find more stupid _magic_ books?"

"No. I'm looking for a cure for us," Dia said simply, taking in a deep breath.

Jamie fell silent for a moment. "Why are you so desperate anyway?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"Because I want to live, Jamie. Don't you?"

Jamie only snorted and didn't say anything else. Dia sighed. Now, to think of exactly how she was supposed to make it from the second floor of the sanatorium to the first floor without getting caught…

--

Katie felt very awkward around Carl now; it felt like somehow he'd betrayed her and now there was a gaping rift between them. But Carl obviously wasn't aware of this, because he was still his regular cheerful self, although he sometimes spaced out a little.

_Or maybe this is the way he's always been,_ Katie thought. _I just didn't see it before._

It was already late in the afternoon (Katie's watch said it was 4:37PM), and so things were slowing down in the café. Katie sat at one of the tables, her feet propped up on the table and the chair standing on two legs. But this daring act did not grab Carl's attention as he cleared dishes from a nearby table.

She wanted to ask him more about Ellen, things like 'How do you know her?', 'What's she like?', or 'Are you two really close?', but she was more afraid of the answers she'd get then actually asking them.

But the sound of the café door opening quickly interrupted her thoughts as she brought the chair back down onto all four legs, taking her own legs off the table as she switched into Happy Waitress mode, standing to greet the two customers.

But she froze as she recognized the pair, her brain trying to think of a logical reason of why _those _two were standing there. Together.

"What the heck? Joe? Gwen?" she accidentally said out loud. "You're still together?"

--

When it was just past 5:00PM, Dia was ready to go.

She'd been listening at the door, waiting for a chance to escape as Jamie watched her (although she pretended not to).

Alex had left to search for herbs, and Martha had left a while ago, probably on some errand. So it was just Gina.

"Oh! I need to go to the Blacksmith, I completely forgot," Dia heard the nurse say to herself. "It's already 5:00…I should go now…"

Dia held her breath, hoping that Gina wouldn't come upstairs to check on her and Jamie. And she didn't. She exhaled as soon as she heard the door of the Sanatorium shut. With one last look back at Jamie, Dia turned the knob of the door and started down the steps.

--

Gwen looked offended by what Katie had said, but Katie didn't apologize. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Joe looked a little uncomfortable, but still didn't say anything.

Katie tried to remember what happened last night at the Perch Inn. Joe had definitely seen them; even if they'd heard and saw him come into the kitchen there was no way they could detangle themselves that fast. She shuddered a little at the thought.

"Oh, no reason. So how's Bob?" Katie shot back, raising an eyebrow. Gwen turned bright red, from embarrassment and anger. "He—I—that—," she stammered.

"Gwen and I managed to work things out," Joe said, speaking for Gwen. "It was all just a misunderstanding."

"A…a…misunderstanding?!" Katie cried in disbelief. How could he be so insane?

But Carl walked back out of the kitchen now, greeting Gwen and Joe with a smile. "Hello. Oh, aren't you a friend of Katie's?" he said, looking at Gwen.

"Ugh!" Gwen huffed. "I'm never coming here again! I thought that it'd be nice to stop in for a cake, but…I can't believe you'd allow your _hired help_ to treat customers like that!" She grabbed Joe roughly by his hand and pulled him out of the café after her.

Katie stood there, fuming as Carl frowned, watching Gwen and Joe go.

"Katie, you shouldn't mistreat customers," he said when the door shut, as if he were scolding her. "It's really bad for business—we probably just lost two customers. At this rate, my café will never be successful."

Katie's jaw dropped in shock. He was blaming what happened on _her_? She tried to speak, but just made little croaking sounds. She finally managed to control herself, at least enough to be able to speak. "You…you think I…you think _I_ did that?! Is that all you care about? Your_business_? You don't even…you just…blame me without…"

"Katie," he said, in the same scolding, firm tone. "I'm not kidding. If you scare off customers, I will—."

"_Scare?_" Katie was seething. This couldn't be happening. There was just no way this could be happening. _It's all that witch Ellen's fault_, something in the back of her mind said, her temper rising again.

Carl seemed a little frightened, but Katie could only glare at him, her eyes wide, before she turned and stomped out of the café, unsure of where she was going but knowing that she had to get away from all the insanity.

--

Dia hurried across the room towards the stairs; it felt eerie being alone in the sanatorium (besides Jamie, of course). She let out a loud sigh of relief as soon as she was out of the sanatorium. But Gina or Doctor Alex or Martha could be coming any minute, so she wasn't safe yet.

She moved as quickly as she could, but even though she'd been resting to save energy for this trip, it hadn't occurred to her that she hadn't walked for a distance in a long time, so it was a difficult journey to the library.

Dia stumbled inside the building, three girls standing around the counter looking up at her as she entered. She recognized them as the village gossipers, but she couldn't remember any of their names, and she wondered if they knew who she was…

She didn't say a word them but instead dragged herself off to the back of the Library so she'd be hidden in the shelves, shielded from their curious looks. After a long silence they were suddenly talking all at once in hushed voices, and Dia could hear her name come up several times. She ignored them, turning to the shelf and running her finger along the spines as she searched for something, anything on the Harvest Goddess that could give her more information about the Goddess' 'unhappiness'.

--

"That's her, isn't it? Dia?" Nina hissed to Lyla and Maria, who both nodded.

"But what's she doing here?"

"I thought she was sick, like Jamie?"

"Maybe she was cured."

"But she doesn't look cured."

"Yeah, she's really pale!"

"Shhh, keep your voice down…"

All three glanced to where the sickly girl had disappeared between the shelves.

"That's really weird."

"We should keep an eye on her."

"Yeah," Maria agreed, nodding. "Let's not jump to conclusions yet."

--

Katie only went as far as the beach. She sat down at the edge of the water, leaning back on her hands with her legs spread out in front of her. She played with a stick, drawing random shapes in the sand. She suddenly stood, flinging the stick as hard as she could.

"If there is a Harvest Goddess, and you can hear me right now…I hate you! This is your fault!" she shouted over the waves. It made her feel a little better, knowing that she could put the blame on someone else.

She smiled, satisfied and turned to go back to café. I should apologize to Carl, even if I didn't do anything on purpose, she thought. I did scare off Gwen and Joe, after all.

She suddenly bumped into something, and looked up.

"Oh…sorry…" she muttered, coming face to face a woman she didn't recognize. The woman's wavy blonde hair tied back with a purple ribbon, and she looked a little older than Katie was.

"You…you hate the Harvest Goddess?" the woman said with her voice barely above a whisper, looking horrified.

--


	18. Episode 16

**Episode Sixteen**

"Uhh…that is…" Katie said nervously, swallowing. This woman had heard her yell. And she obviously was another crazy person, like Nina. _Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? Carl had told me to be careful…this woman looks tough…maybe she'll beat me up or something!_

"Hey, you work for Carl? Nina told me about you."

So she knows Nina…it figures…

"I…um…well, what I said…I didn't mean it…I mean, I've just had a really bad day, and…" Katie tried not to show her fear as she stumbled over her words in attempt to explain.

"Your name's Katie, right?"

Katie relaxed slightly. Maybe this woman wasn't upset with her. "Y-yeah. Katie."

The woman seemed to narrow her eyes a little. "I'm Eve. Well, I'll see you around. Stop by the Moonlight Café sometime." And with that, the woman walked slowly away, never looking back.

Katie tried to calm down completely as she watched her. _I really thought I was going to die…_

She turned away from Eve's retreating figure and ran back towards Callaway Café.

--

The stacks of books piling up around Dia had yielded few results, but she'd finally found something of interest: a mysterious old storybook stuck with dull books about fishing and farming.

"'Once upon a time,'" she read aloud, keeping her voice low. "'The Harvest Goddess lived at the Harvest Goddess Spring with her loyal Harvest Sprites.'"

She glanced at the picture of the happy looking Harvest Goddess, surrounded by short little men with pointed hats, and then turned the page.

"'The Spring thrived on the happiness of the small village near the Spring. For the people of the village and the Harvest Goddess, life was perfect. The people of the village always had big harvests and delicious crops, and lived in harmony with the Harvest Goddess.'"

"'But one day, the people of the village decided that they wanted a little more than what they already had. They became selfish.'"

"'They asked the Harvest Goddess to give them more. This saddened the Harvest Goddess greatly.'"

Dia shivered a little at the image of a weeping Harvest Goddess on the page.

"'She told the people that once they learned to love and appreciate life, she would return. But until that day, she and her Harvest Sprites would vanish from the Spring.'"

"'The Spring's beauty soon faded as the flowers began to wilt and disappear, and the water of the Spring turned cloudy. But the people of the village would not abandon their selfish ways.'"

"'Because of their greed, the village, the people, and the Spring eventually perished, leaving nothing but ashes behind.'"

Dia turned the page, but it was blank. She suddenly felt sick. What kind of storybook was this? Wasn't there supposed to be a happy ending?

She coughed, rubbing her head as she closed the book. Maybe she could spend the night there at the library, there was no way she could make it back to the sanatorium…

And then suddenly the door banged open, causing the three girls to all gasp at the same time. Dia struggled to get to her feet, curious as to who had just barged in.

--

Katie burst into the Callaway Café, but found it empty, except a small slip of paper lying on the counter. She snatched the paper up and read Carl's neat handwriting.

_Katie-_

_If you're reading this, I'm out looking for you right now, but I'll be back. STAY AT THE CAFÉ. I'll find you._

_-Carl_

She sighed a little. _How practical of him, _she thought, almost smiling. But she was still kind of mad at him. She walked to the back of the café towards her own bedroom, but something blue caught her eye. It was lying in front of the closed door that led to Carl's bedroom.

Tilting her head to one side and still holding the note, she stepped closer and knelt down to inspect the item, gasping as she realized what it was.

--

"Err…who's he?"

"He's cute…"

"Lyla! I thought you were with Louis," Nina said incredulously, staring at Lyla who flushed before looking at the young man who'd just flung open the door of the Library.

"Is she here?" he asked, ignoring what they said. "I'm looking for a girl with short, black hair, and she's…"

All three girls raised a hand at the same time, pointing to the back of the Library.

--

'Once upon a time, the Harvest Goddess lived at the Harvest Goddess Spring with her loyal Harvest Sprites.'

'The Spring and the Harvest Goddess thrived on the happiness of the small village near the Spring. For the people of the village and the Harvest Goddess, life was perfect. The people of the village always had big harvests and delicious crops, and lived in harmony with the Harvest Goddess.

The story had sent chills down Dia's spine, and it kept replaying over and over in her head as she made her way to the front of the Library, hearing the three girls talking with someone.

'But one day, the people of the village decided that they wanted a little more than what they already had. They became selfish.'

She was almost there, but she stopped to lean on a shelf as she caught her breath, coughing as she did so.

'They asked the Harvest Goddess to give them more. This saddened the Harvest Goddess greatly.'

"Dia?" She looked up and saw Kurt.

'She told the people that once they learned to love and appreciate life, she would return. But until that day, she and her Harvest Sprites would vanish from the Spring.'

"What…?" He was moving towards her now.

'The Spring's beauty soon faded as the flowers began to wilt and disappear, and the water of the Spring turned cloudy. But the people of the village would not abandon their selfish ways.'

She tried to back away. This wasn't supposed to happen. If he found out about her condition…

But he was wrapping his arms around her now, bringing her close. "I was so worried…"

'Because of their greed, the village, the people, and the Spring eventually perished, leaving nothing but ashes behind…'

"No!" she said loudly, pushing him away. "I can't do this!" Kurt looked at her, confused. "Doctor Alex said…that…I can't…do…" Her voice cracked as the tears began to fall.

_Please, don't look at me, _she begged him silently.

He was moving towards her again. "I…hate you!" she cried out.

This is for the best.

Kurt looked surprised and hurt, but suddenly she was in his arms again, not sure if she'd been the one to pull him close this time. Everything was just a blur.

"I hate you," she sobbed into his chest.

I hate the way that…

…_you still love me._

_Even when I'm becoming a monster._

--


	19. Episode 17

**Episode Seventeen**

Katie stared at the thing in her hands in shock, turning it over in her fingers. She'd only seen one once before; it was the one her grandfather Wallace had always kept. And she knew exactly what it meant.

It was a blue feather, and she remembered her grandfather explaining to her that it was an old-fashioned way of proposing to someone for marriage.

'But a feather? What good is a feather?' the nine-year-old Katie asked skeptically, a doubtful look on her face. 'Don't people use rings to get married nowadays?'

_Her grandfather chuckled. 'It still means a lot, Katie. It means a lot, even if it is an old way of doing things. You'll understand one day.'_

She swallowed, her stomach twisting itself into a knot. Maybe Carl and Ellen were closer than she thought. But marriage? Carl didn't seem like the marrying kind…but then again, there were a lot of things she didn't know about him, so who was she to decide that?

_I wonder where he got one of these…they're supposed to be rare…and what is it doing here? Maybe he dropped it?_

Katie was so deep in thought that she nearly jumped a foot into the air when she heard Carl call out her name.

She hastily shoved the feather under the door, nearly crumpling the note in her other hand by accident. She quickly straightened herself, looking up as Carl stepped into the small hallway of the back of the café.

"Katie! I'm so glad I found you…you got my note?" He seemed a little out of breath. "Katie…please…don't ever run off again. You really worried me a lot."

She could feel herself flushing. "I'm sorry. I've just had a really bad day. But it won't happen again—I promise."

Carl stared at her before nodding a little. "Well, I'm really tired, so I'll go to bed. Make sure you get rest, too. I'm sure we'll both feel better in the morning. Good night, Katie."

"…Good night, Carl."

She watched her manager go for a moment but quickly scurried off to her room, realizing she didn't want to be there when he discovered his misplaced Blue Feather.

--

It was Fall 24th, the day of the Harvest Festival. Dia had slept for two days.

Although Kurt had pressed Alex and Gina for more information, they would only tell him that she needed rest and couldn't see her.

But when he'd threatened to spend that night at the sanatorium, and every night until they let him see her, Martha was sympathetic towards him and convinced Gina and Alex to let him visit Dia.

Kurt's heart was pounding as all four of them climbed the stairs to the second floor where Dia would be. He opened the door slowly, afraid of what he'd see behind it.

Sweeping his eyes across the room, he saw that all was still. The purple girl, Jamie, appeared to be asleep. And Dia—his breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

He quickly crossed the room, standing at her bedside. Her face was calm as she slept, her chest rising and falling with her shallow breaths. Nothing like the Dia at the library, that yelled at him. He never even knew why she was angry with him in the first place…

But he tried not to let her words get to him. He'd assumed that it was all because of her sickness.

Pulling a chair over to her bed, he sat and watched her sleep, but soon looked up suddenly, feeling like someone was staring at him. He saw a flash of bright blue eyes, but Jamie was quickly "asleep" again by the time he looked up. He raised an eyebrow, but was distracted from this by the sound of Gina's voice. He'd almost forgotten that she had been there in the first place, along with Alex and Martha.

"Kurt, you have to understand that Dia is very sick, and if you—," she started, but stopped when she saw the look on Kurt's face.

"I'm staying. Please. You have to let me stay with her."

Gina and Alex exchanged glances, but Martha spoke up.

"Don't worry, Kurt. We trust you. You can stay."

And with that, the elderly woman turned to leave, giving Gina and Alex a stern look that said that they should follow her, before starting down the stairs.

Gina looked a little doubtful but gave a short nod to Alex, following Martha. Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair before following after the two women.

Kurt turned back to Dia, studying every feature of her sleeping face. _She really is pretty when she sleeps…_

--

Katie felt nervous and edgy as she walked behind Carl and Ellen. She could hear the faint sounds of people talking and laughing. They must be nearing the town square where the Harvest Festival was being held.

Carl and Ellen were talking cheerfully the entire way, but Katie couldn't get over her uneasiness. She smoothed out her dress. It was more of a feeling that she had to compete with Ellen. But it was silly. Carl was probably going to marry her, so it didn't matter.

But all of a sudden they were at the square and the villagers were standing and sitting around long tables with the crops laid out on them.

"Hm, the tables seem scarce this year, huh? I wonder if it has to do with the Harvest Goddess' disappearance," Ellen commented, and Carl only mm-hmed in response. Katie tried not to roll her eyes. So Ellen was just another Nina or Eve and believed in the 'Harvest Goddess'.

But she could see that the tables seemed a little empty, although no one else was complaining. She saw Gwen talking with an enormous hippo in a purple suit. Carl could see her staring at the hippo, and whispered to her, "That's the Gourmet."

"…Right," Katie said, staring at the hippo man, unable to see how it could be human. But it was definitely large. Kind of like Bob, now that she thought about it. Maybe Gwen had a thing for big guys or something. And Bob wasn't around, nor was Joe, which made Katie wonder how Gwen knew this Gourmet guy…

But Carl and Ellen were already dragging her around to different tables, telling her to try out all the foods. By the time the tables had been cleared, Katie was stuffed. But it was worth it. The food had been delicious.

Now everyone was gathered around as the drinks were passed around. Katie refused—she didn't drink—and Carl did too. She couldn't help but notice with a sense of odd satisfaction that Ellen took one.

One particular woman kept drinking a lot, and as soon as she turned around, Katie gasped. It was Eve, the woman from the beach. Eve also seemed to recognize Katie, because she scowled as soon as she saw her.

"You!" she cried, pointing at her. Katie gulped and tried to shrink back into the crowd. But there was no room. So she instead pretended that she didn't know Eve was talking to her. However, it was getting difficult as Eve stumbled forward, nearly falling on top of Katie.

"You," she said again, and now had almost everyone's attention. Katie's face was burning. This was so humiliating, to be yelled at by a drunk in the middle of a crowd.

"You're the one that hates the Harvest Goddess," she said loudly, her words slurred. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Katie could see from the corner of her eye that Ellen seemed to be edging away from her, and Carl looked confused and uncomfortable.

"Nina told me about you," Eve continued. "She said that you were the one that turned the Harvest Goddess to stone!"

--

Nina's heart stopped in her chest as she listened to Eve shout at Katie. _That stupid barmaid, _she thought angrily. _I should've never had all those drinks at the bar. Just because I said a few stupid things, Eve's going to totally spill the beans._

She could see some of the crowd turn to look at her as Eve spoke.

"You and the library girl, Maria, are probably working together! You both hate the Harvest Goddess, after all."

Nina's eyes widened. _Oh my Goddess,_ she thought and frantically looked around for Maria. She had to explain that Eve had just drank one too many, and…

--

"If you ask me, you both should be run out of this village!"

Katie felt dizzy, as if she were going to faint. It was true; she'd said that she'd hated the Harvest Goddess, but hadn't she explained she hadn't meant what she'd said? But she saw no way out of this. And who was this "library girl" named Maria, anyway?

"See? She's guilty. She's not saying anything!"

"Yeah, I was a little suspicious of her," a voice chimed in, and Katie twisted her head to see who'd spoken. She saw a girl with bright red hair that was familiar…

"Ann?" she guessed, and the girl looked over at her, glaring. "Ann, you're just mad because I took your job! That isn't fair."

This was clearly the wrong thing to say, because an uneasy murmur spread through the crowd.

And then someone's mouth was close to her ear. "Follow me," it hissed, and suddenly the person was tugging her arm, pulling her through the crowd, past Carl and Ellen, and then out of the town square, towards an unknown destination.

--


	20. Episode 18

**Episode Eighteen**

Dia talked a lot in her sleep, muttering nonsense words about the Harvest Goddess, but she never really awoken. Kurt was getting increasingly worried, but Gina and Alex treated it as if the most normal thing in the world, and never responded to any of his concerns.

And the Purple Girl (what he had dubbed Jamie for the time being) had an uncanny way of looking like she was sleeping when Kurt swore that she'd been staring right at him a moment before. It was a little eerie, but he did his best to ignore it.

Jamie talked a lot to herself, too. Or at least that's what Kurt assumed she was doing. Sometimes, the way she talked, it was like she was actually talking to someone. And her words were similar to Dia's. Both were talking about the Harvest Goddess…

But what did it all mean?

He thought back to how he'd found Dia at the library. What was she even doing there? It had been luck that he'd passed the library on his search for her after he'd discovered her missing at the Sanatorium.

There were too many questions, and he couldn't get up enough nerve to ask anyone. He glanced back at Jamie, who was 'sleeping' again. Maybe she'd know what was going on.

--

The person obviously knew their way around the village, because Katie could barely see anything in the darkness.

For a moment, Katie recognized the path back towards Callaway Café, and felt a rush of relief, but suddenly the person turned quickly in the opposite direction, pulling Katie along.

They soon reached a building Katie couldn't recognize and as the person fumbled with the keys to unlock the door, Katie squinted in attempt to read the sign.

"L…Li…Lib…" she said, straining to see, but then she was tugged inside, the door shut and locked behind her.

The person let go of her arm and Katie stumbled forward but managed to keep her balance.

"Who are you? And where am I?" she asked, looking around. There were shelves and shelves of books. "Oh! This is a library!" she exclaimed before the person could answer. "But why…?"

"It's the only safe place," the person said, taking a seat behind the counter. Katie took the time to study the girl. She had shoulder-length dark hair, cut completely straight along the bottom and wore a plain gray dress.

"Er, okay…but who are you?" Katie asked, unable to recognize the girl.

"Maria. I'm the 'library girl' Eve was talking about. You're Katie," she said, matter-of-factly. Although her voice was flat, she looked very upset.

"Yes. But…what happened back there? I mean," Katie started, pausing to look around, as if someone were hiding in the Library. "…You don't believe in the Harvest Goddess? You aren't one of them?"

Maria laughed a little, not sounding very happy. "You mean like Eve and Nina? No. But I still believe in her. It's a long story." She seemed to get even more upset when she said Nina's name.

"Oh." Katie felt uncomfortable now, and looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to try to run you out of the village like Eve."

"But…what can we do about this? What's going to happen to us?" She watched Maria cross the room, going down one of the aisles of shelves, and felt inclined to follow her. "We can't stay here forever."

"I know," Maria said, stooping down and picking up what looked to be an old storybook. "But too many people are drinking too much right now. I'm sure that it'll blow over tomorrow. I think."

"Wait, so I have to stay here tonight?"

"Unless you want to walk home alone in the dark in a village where more than half the people think that you are trying to destroy their Goddess."

"Oh, right. Well then. I think I'll stay here if you don't mind."

Maria didn't answer at first; she was examining the book. "…Of course," she said, nodding a little and then going back to the book.

--

Kurt had finally been ushered from the Sanatorium at 10:30PM ("Way past closing time; visiting hours were over a long time ago," he heard Gina mutter as he left), but was right back at the Sanatorium's doorstep the next morning, having convinced Woody to give him another day off.

Alex and Gina seemed reluctant to admit him, but after Martha had talked quietly with them, they'd relented and let him in to see Dia.

She was the same as before: still sleeping, still seemingly lifeless, and still deathly pale.

But Jamie was awake for once, sitting up in her bed despite Gina's protests and looking very irritable. Now was his chance, although the look on Jamie's face wasn't exactly encouraging.

He took a deep breath. "Jamie," he started, and the purple girl's head snapped over to look at him. _Great, _he thought, already feeling a little intimidated. He wasn't exactly the best conversationalist in Flower Bud.

"What?" she said coldly after few moments when Kurt didn't continue.

"Uh," he said, trying to gather his thoughts. "I wanted to know something."

"What?" she said again, sounding like she was getting aggravated at him already.

"Uh, I-I, I," he stammered, feeling intimidated. "I wanted to know what you knew about the Harvest Goddess."

Jamie's eyes narrowed. "What?" she said yet again.

"Well, I…why is she stone? I mean, why would she turn into a statue?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable. He'd never known exactly how he felt when it came to his beliefs about the Harvest Goddess, but he knew that something was definitely wrong.

"Hah," Jamie said unsmilingly. "Why don't you go look up _magic _books like your _girlfriend_ did?"

"You mean…that's what she was doing at the library?"

The Purple Girl shrugged stubbornly and lied back against her pillows, turning so her back was to Kurt. He knew that this meant that he wouldn't get any more information out of her at the moment.

But he knew enough for now, and that it was time to go to the library.

--

Katie awoke to a loud rapping sound coming from the door of the library. She sat up from her place on the floor, looking around, bewildered. But she soon remembered it all. "Ugh," she muttered, almost forgetting the rapping sound until she saw Maria cross the room to the door.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Katie whispered nervously. "Maybe you shouldn't open it."

"No, I need to talk to her," Maria said, sliding the key in the lock. Katie looked up at the window and could see Nina's worried face.

"Oh." She didn't really understand why Maria would want to open it to Nina of all people; she'd been the one to start the rumors about Katie and Maria, according to Eve. But she watched as Maria open the door. Nina immediately walked in and began talking.

"—Because I had no idea that she would do something like that, she's stupid, I'd explained that I hadn't meant it, I had drank a lot that night, and I wasn't thinking straight, but she shouldn't have said anything, because none of it's true, and oh my Goddess Maria I'm so _sorry_," she said, all in one breath. Maria's eyes narrowed.

"Look at what you've done, Nina. Katie and I had to hide in the library all night because of you and Eve."

"I know, I know! I'm so sorry," Nina said again, looking desperate. "I already told Eve and everyone else the mistake, and um, well, _most_ of them believe me. I'm really sorry. You, too, Katie," she added pleadingly, looking over at Katie who was still sitting on the floor in a heap of blankets that had been her makeshift bed.

"I guess it's okay…but it's also my fault," Katie admitted, standing up. "I said that I hated the Harvest Goddess—but I didn't mean it, of course," she said hastily before Nina could say anything. "If I had kept my mouth shut, I wouldn't have gotten us into trouble."

Nina sighed. "Yeah, but it's mostly my fault. Oh, and Carl's looking for you. You disappeared last night without saying anything, so he's worried…"

"Oh, I completely forgot about Carl!" She looked at Maria and Nina. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys some other time. Bye!"

"Wait, Katie! I didn't tell you that—," Nina started, but Katie was already out the door and running towards the Callaway Café before Nina could say another word.

--


	21. Episode 19

**Episode Nineteen**

Although Katie had never been to the library before, she had no problem finding her way back to the Callaway Café, at least in the daylight. It was practically across the street from the library.

She threw the door open, leaning in the doorway to catch her breath. "Carl—," she started, but her voice died in her throat as she saw many angry and upset faces glaring at her from inside the café.

"Wha—what? What's going on? Where's…Carl?" she asked, swallowing as she looked around the room. It seemed that the entire village had gathered there.

"There she is!" someone said, and everyone began to mutter and murmur to one another as they eyed her suspiciously.

"I…I'm gonna go check in the back," she said nervously, starting to edge towards the kitchen. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her gently all the way into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell her what?" Maria asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes on Nina after Katie had left.

"Uh, well, when I said that _most_ of the villagers believe me, I might've been exaggerating a tiny bit…"

"Nina," Maria said, sounding angry and impatient. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay, fine! Basically, even though I tried to convince them otherwise last night, nearly everyone hates you guys again because the Goddess statue got smashed and since you guys disappeared…well, you're the prime suspects and I tried to tell them that you were innocent, but they wouldn't listen this time," Nina said, talking very fast.

"Wait…what?" Maria said, rubbing her temples. "It got _smashed_?"

But before Nina could explain herself any further, the door of the library opened a crack and both girls turned to look, wondering who it could be.

--

"Jamie?" Dia said quietly, as soon as she heard the door close. "Is he gone?"

"…Wha…? You're awake?" Jamie asked, ignoring her question. Dia opened her eyes, seeing that Kurt had indeed left.

"Yes," she said, her voice still barely above a whisper. "I didn't want him to know that I was awake. So I pretended to be asleep when I woke up this morning…but I don't know how long I was asleep before that…but Jamie, that doesn't matter. We need to talk."

"If it's about your stupid make-believe _magic _books, or about your stupid impossible plan for a cure, then I don't want to hear it."

"But I think that I know…how to save the Harvest Goddess. I read a book—."

"No!" Jamie screeched, and Dia recoiled in surprise.

"But Jamie, I'm serious. If we want to save her…we have to work together. I think that you know that, don't you?"

"Shut up," Jamie said threateningly, but this time her voice faltered a little. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"But you do," Dia insisted softly, staying calm. "You do know. That's why we need to talk."

--

"Carl," Katie hissed as soon as he'd pulled her into the kitchen. "What's going on out there? Who are all those people?"

"They…they suspect you because of something…I mean, after last night, the whole village has been really confused, and they don't know what to think…and then, with the statue…you didn't do that, did you?"

"Huh? You mean turn that Harvest Goddess person into stone? Carl, I think that you of all people should know that I obviously can't do—."

"No, no," Carl said, shaking his head. "You mean you haven't heard? The Harvest Goddess statue was almost destroyed, like someone took a hammer to it or something…you really don't know? Where were you last night, anyway, Katie?" There was a hint of suspicion in his voice, but Katie tried to laugh it off.

"Carl," she said, raising an eyebrow, "You've _got_.ito be joking. I mean, you don't actually suspect me, do you?"

"I don't really know what's going on," Carl said, shrugging. "But I _do _know you've been acting weird lately. Is something wrong?"

_You mean besides the fact that everyone seems to be going insane and turning against me?!_ she thought angrily. "You're the one acting strangely, Carl. And—and—I already know your secret!" she said suddenly, without meaning to. Carl gave her an odd look.

"My…secret?"

--

"The book…the book that Dia had yesterday…I…I need it," Kurt panted, having run all the way from the Sanatorium to the Library.

One of the girls, with bright pink hair, was staring at him dumbstruck, but the other girl, who seemed to be the librarian, nodded.

"Yes, I know the one," she said briskly, scooping up a heap of blankets and handing them to the bewildered pink haired girl before crossing the room to the shelves. She came back moments later, holding what looked to be an aged storybook. "I thought it was interesting, so I kept a note of the title."

"Uh…thanks," he said, nodding and taking a seat at the small table shoved in the corner. He felt the girls' eyes on him as he opened the book carefully and turned to the first page.

"'Once upon a time, the Harvest Goddess lived at the Harvest Goddess Spring with her loyal Harvest Sprites…'"

--

"What else is there to talk about?" Jamie said, in her usual cold manner, but Dia sensed weakness in her voice. A feeling of defeat. "You already know."

"But I want to be sure. I need to know…what will…happen to us, if we, you know…"

"Don't," Jamie said. "I can do it on my own. You don't need to. You already know what will happen if you try that."

"But nothing's for sure, Jamie," Dia pointed out. "And if we try, then it'll be a good thing for everyone, right?"

"Except you and me," she said darkly, and Dia nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Except you and me. But don't we all have to make sacrifices eventually?"

--

Kurt leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. _So, let's say that Dia and the Purple Girl are somehow connected to the Harvest Goddess_, he thought. _What does this mean? Why was she reading this book? Does that really mean that…? No, no, that can't be…_

He stood and walked over to the librarian, handing her back the book. "Thanks," he said quietly, and, giving a stiff nod, turned and walked out of the Library and back towards the Sanatorium.

--

"You know, how you plan to get married to Ellen!"

Carl stared at her, looking genuinely confused. "I'm getting…married? Who told you that?"

"Oh, Carl, I already saw the blue feather. You don't have to keep it a secret," she said, shaking her head. She wished that he wouldn't play dumb, that he would just hurry up and admit that Ellen had won him over.

"Oh…you mean that old thing?" He laughed a little. "My mom gave that to me, saying that I couldn't come back home until I gave her grandchildren. She was kind of weird. But anyway, I like Ellen and all, and she's really nice, but I don't like her like _that_. We're just friends."

"Just friends?" Katie repeated, staring at Carl. And then she suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to laugh. She could feel it bubbling up in her throat as the words set in. "Just friends?" she said again.

"Yeah," he said, nodding and still looking a little confused. But then suddenly a small sly smile crept on his face. "Why? You thought me and Ellen were getting married?"

Katie blushed, lowering her eyes to the floor. "Uh…well, I was just, you know…because I saw the feather, and…so that's why…" she stammered, her words barely audible as she muttered them. But her happiness overcame her embarrassment, and wore a big grin despite her flaming cheeks.

Carl laughed a little, and when Katie looked up, she saw him closing the distance between them. "C-Carl?"

He took her hands in his, staring her right in the eye. Her heart seemed to stop beating. What was he going to do?

"You shouldn't worry about that," he said gently. "Because I…"

But he was interrupted as the kitchen door was thrown open, revealing a small mob of the angry villagers.

"Look, there they are!" someone shouted from the back.

"Yeah, what're they doing?"

"What's taking so long?"

"Look, it's that girl!"

Katie looked at Carl hopefully, praying that he knew a way out of this.

--


	22. Episode 20

**Episode Twenty**

The days passed in a blur for Katie, until all of a sudden it was Winter 9th. The past couple weeks had been just like one day for her; blending into burned cakes, spilled herb tea, and long talks with Carl when the café was closed and everything was quiet.

Carl had become more tolerant of her mistakes; she'd caught him smiling ever so slightly at her a few days ago when she'd spilled a particularly hot cup of Milk into the lap of a woman. He'd quickly wiped the smile off his face, of course, and handed the woman several napkins, apologizing over and over again, saying that, "the floors were wet," and "the waitress slipped—an accident, of course," and, "so sorry about that, Liz, but I hope this won't stop you from coming again," while Katie stood off to the side, looking sheepish because she knew the real reason why she'd spilled the hot milk: she'd been staring at Carl again…

She'd gathered up enough courage to confess to Carl a week ago that she'd just turned eighteen, and that she'd lied on the day she'd first arrived. He'd just smiled at her and patted her shoulder. "That's all right," he had said. "I'm glad you told me."

Neither of them had ever brought up what happened that day in the kitchen when the villagers had barged in. Carl had somehow smoothed things over like he always did, and things calmed down and the mob finally emptied out of the café. But he never finished what he had been telling her, and Katie never asked. She was perfectly fine baking cakes with Carl, as long as she could stay by his side…

She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of this, but looked up as the café door opened and Maria entered.

"Hey, Maria," she said cheerfully, smiling at her. She saw that for once, Maria hadn't brought Nina with her. Lately the pink haired girl had been following Maria like a shadow and always blushed and apologized when she saw Katie. It had gotten tiring, and so she was a little relieved that Maria was alone.

"Hey," Maria said, sitting down at the counter.

"You want anything?" Katie asked, and Maria shook her head.

"Nope."

There was silence, and Katie finally spoke again.

"So, what's up?"

--

It was Winter 9th already, and it still hadn't snowed.

Kurt really didn't know what to think of this. It was nine days into the winter season, but the ground remained cold and hard and bare, despite the fact that the temperature had dipped below freezing a few times.

The villagers were suspicious, of course, and blamed the Harvest Goddess' disappearance for the lack of snow. The two that they had suspected, the librarian and the new waitress at the Callaway Café, were suddenly forgotten, seeing as how they couldn't really blame them for the weather. However, Kurt could see that that didn't stop them from throwing the two girls dirty looks and talking about them behind their backs.

But he was more worried about Dia nowadays than what was going on in the village. She had refused to talk to him, or even look at him. Recently she'd taken to pretending to be asleep, but when Kurt closed the door to descend down the stairs, he could hear Dia and Jamie whispering.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he already had an idea of what was going on between them, especially since he'd read that book at the library…

But it all seemed crazy. Too crazy. At first, he hadn't even been sure of the Harvest Goddess' existence, and now Dia and Jamie were planning on…No. It couldn't be possible.

That's what Kurt told himself when he'd opened the door to Dia and Jamie's room on Winter 9th, Dia's birthday, gift in hand with a smile on his face until he found the beds empty and carelessly made. That's what he kept saying over and over again under his breath as he ripped the layers of sheets and blankets away, searching for a trace of Dia. Not possible. Totally, completely, not possible. Of course. But when he found nothing, and sank to his knees beside her bed, his heart pounding, he knew that it was very, very possible after all.

--

Dia barely remembered sneaking out of the sanatorium with Jamie. It was like she had been in a trance, and finally awoken, finding herself clasping hands with Jamie, both panting and sweating despite the cold.

It was foggy, but she was starting to remember. She and Jamie had planned this, and now it was finally happening, on the day of her birthday…

She pushed these thoughts away; thinking of her birthday reminded her of Kurt, and that was too hard to deal with.

Neither girl spoke; it took enough energy just to focus on moving their feet forward, towards their destination.

Soon they came upon the forest, and it felt like just another dream of Dia's, and that it would end exactly the same. She could feel her eyes start to slide closed, but she forced them open again. _No,_ she told herself firmly. _This is not another dream._

They stumbled on tree roots and undergrowth until they finally arrived at the Harvest Goddess Spring, bruised and feeling completely exhausted.

They leaned on each other for support, looking across the spring at the statue. It was worse than Dia had imagined; the once smooth face was now smashed until she could barely see it; one arm was severed, and the entire thing was covered in a spider web pattern of cracks, chunks of the stone missing here and there.

She looked at Jamie, and they both nodded in unison. "Ready," Jamie said between breaths. Dia nodded again.

"Ready."

--

Maria didn't respond at first, and Katie found her eyes wandering back over to Carl, who was currently taking the order of an elderly woman.

She almost didn't hear Maria when she finally answered, and blinked, quickly looking back over at her.

"Are you guys together now?" Maria repeated, and Katie could see a small hint of amusement on Maria's face, despite the seriousness in her voice. Katie's face flushed and she looked down.

"Uh, not really," Katie said, unable to look Maria in the eye as she wondered just what "not really" meant. Were they together? But before she could think too deeply about this, Maria was talking again.

"I see. Well, I just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing."

"Fine. We're—I'm—doing fine," Katie said, saying "we" before she could stop herself. She saw a small smirk play across Maria's face.

"So, what do you think is going on? You know…with everything," Maria said after a moment. "The villagers. The weather. The Harvest Goddess."

Katie knew what Maria meant. "Uh…yeah, well, they haven't been bugging me. The villagers, I mean. And as for the weather…are you saying it's related?"

Maria shrugged. "I dunno. Anything's possible." Just then, the door opened again, and Katie tried not to groan at the sight of a star patterned bandana.

"Hey, Katie," Joe said in a low voice, taking a quick glance over his shoulder as he walked over to the counter. Maria raised an eyebrow, and then looked over at Katie.

"Well, I've gotta go meet Nina and Lyla at the library. See you, Katie," she said, hopping down from the stool and waving a little before leaving the café.

"Bye," Katie called after her. She had already told Maria everything that had happened with Joe and Gwen, and she knew Maria didn't want to get too involved.

"So what can I get for you?" Katie asked Joe, trying to not sound impatient.

"Yeah," he said absent-mindedly, looking over her shoulder again. "Yeah. Katie. We need to talk."

"Oh, yeah, right," Katie said. "You're not supposed to be here, right? Your girlfriend's gonna kill you."

"Actually, we broke up," Joe said, his voice just above a whisper. "That's what I came to talk to you about."

"Oh…well, I'm sorry, Joe." She had to admit she wasn't too surprised; Gwen was the type to get bored with things easily, and Joe was obviously no exception to her fickleness.

"Don't be," he said, and suddenly he had this sheepish grin on his face that made Katie's stomach twist. It didn't help that she could see Carl clearing off a table right behind Joe, in earshot of the entire conversation.

"Um," Katie said, and then suddenly Joe was grabbing her hands, just as Carl looked up at them.

"Don't be," he said again. "Because I came here to say that I...I like you."

--

Kurt bounded down the stairs, nearly knocking down Gina on the way down. He didn't apologize, however, and just continued on towards the door. Suddenly he was jerked back by his arm, and he twisted around to face Alex who had a firm grip on his arm.

"What has gotten into you, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't answer at first but instead looked around the room for Martha, who he was sure would help him out of this. But to his dismay, only Alex and a bewildered Gina were in the Sanatorium that day.

"Dia, Jamie, gone, need to go, now," he said all in one breath, trying to pull away.

"No," Alex said firmly, tightening his grasp. "I won't allow you to until you explain what's going on."

"No!!" Kurt shouted, and shoved Alex away, sending him sprawling back onto the floor as he released Kurt's arm. Kurt stared at him for a moment, feeling horrified with himself, before turning and running from the Sanatorium, ignoring Gina's shrieks and cries of, "Have you gone _insane_, Kurt?!"

--

Dia and Jamie both edged around the spring, never letting go of each other's hands. It seemed like an eternity had passed until they finally reached the statue. They looked at each other again, and then at the statue, and then suddenly, Dia began to cry.

The tears were overflowing out of her, so much that there was no point in trying to hide it or stop it. She just stood there with Jamie, sobbing and hiccupping and sniffling, all the emotions that she'd stripped herself of over the past weeks coming back down on her tenfold as she thought of Kurt.

Jamie stayed silent the entire time, and finally, just as Dia began to calm down, there was a loud crashing sound as someone pushed through the nearby bushes.

"Dia!" a familiar voice shouted, and Dia and Jamie both turned to look. "Dia, no, you don't have to do this!"

Dia saw it was Kurt and tugged a little on Jamie's hand. "Now," she said quietly. "Let's do it now."

Jamie looked a little hesitant but gave a small nod and turned with Dia back to the statue, both girls ignoring Kurt as they placed their hands on the statue.

--


	23. Episode 21

**Episode Twenty-One**

Time seemed to stand still as Joe stared at Katie, waiting for her response. But Katie was staring at Carl, watching him react to what was happening.

She watched the smile on his face grow smaller and smaller, looking shocked and hurt at the same time. But this quickly passed and his face was suddenly blank and emotionless, his mouth forming a small, thin line. She shuddered when he passed her, almost feeling how upset he was as he went back into the kitchen, and, forgetting Joe now, she pulled her hands away and turned to follow him.

She was stopped, however, by Joe putting a hand on her shoulder. "Katie, wait. What's your answer? You like me, right? You've always liked me."

A feeling of disgust rose up in Katie and she pushed Joe away. "Don't touch me," she snapped, and ignored the look of hurt that crossed his face. She turned and left Joe, shutting the kitchen door in his face when he tried to follow her.

"Carl," Katie said quietly, seeing him at the sink, his back to her as he washed dishes. He ignored her. "Carl," she said, a little more loudly, and then suddenly the water shut off.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Katie?"

"Carl," she said again, but then her throat closed and the words wouldn't come. She could hear the flatness in his voice, and for some reason this rendered her speechless.

For several long moments, they just stared at each other. And then Katie's eye began to burn as tears formed in her eyes. She wanted to cry. Not just because of Carl, but because of everything that had happened. Joe. Gwen. Nina. Maria. Moving to Flower Bud. Leaving behind the Sunny Garden Café. Losing Wallace.

She lowered her head as a tear escaped and slid down her nose. She stood there, feeling humiliated. She could feel Carl's eyes on her, and when she looked back up, he was right there, right in front of her.

She barely registered what was happening anymore, only that Carl's lips were coming closer and closer to hers—and they were pursed.

She began to think of silly, pointless things as she closed her eyes, like how she never noticed how tall Carl was compared to her; he was quite tall, actually, and it seemed like he even had to bend slightly to reach her, and he long, girlish eyelashes, and…

Her eyes slid closed.

"Katie," a voice said from the kitchen door. She already knew it was Joe without even opening her eyes, but ignored him. She could feel Carl hesitate.

"Katie," Joe said again. "We need to…what's going…on…?"

She opened one eye and smiled a little at Carl before standing up on tiptoe, closing the rest of the distance between them.

--

Right away Dia could feel the power that pulsed with in the statue, and it was exhilarating and overwhelming and at the same time it resonated within her, strengthening her. Her eyes slid shut.

She wanted to block out the desperate sound of Kurt's voice. It was so weak and desperate and sad, and it made her begin to doubt herself. What if this didn't work?

_But things like that don't matter,_ Dia thought. _Trying is what matters right now, and this is the only way I can protect Kurt and the rest of the village._

"Jamie," Dia breathed, and then suddenly she was yanked back by a tremendous force.

For one, brief, terrifying moment it felt as if she were falling back, and she couldn't help but think how she hadn't expected dying to be like this, but then she realized she was in Kurt's arms.

She tried to twist away, but he held her firmly.

"Stop," she said, and now _her _voice sounded weak and desperate and sad. "Let me go, Kurt."

"No," he said. But Dia could tell that he knew there was no way he could stop her.

"I'm not going away forever. I'll come back," Dia said, and she did her best to smile. Maybe she wasn't lying to him. Maybe she wouldn't have to lose him after all. "But now I've got to go. Okay?"

It was so painful to sound cheerful; to watch Kurt as he gently released her, obviously not believing her. She took a step back away from him, and then suddenly he pulled her close again and kissed her, sweetly and bitterly, a peck on the lips. She wanted so much to be free from all this, but there was only one way, now that they'd come so far.

"Bye," she said as she pulled away, trying to keep that smile on her face, so that the last time Kurt saw her she could look happy.

She walked back over beside Jamie, and looked at her for a moment. Then she smiled just a little wider, and took her hand. They both instinctively knew what came next, and so they turned to face the water.

--

Jamie couldn't help but think how unfair everything was.

It was unfair that the Harvest Goddess had sealed herself away. It was unfair that Dia got sick. It was unfair that she had to be separated from Kurt. It was unfair that she had to give up her life and sacrifice herself.

Jamie had no problem dying. She deserved to die.

But Dia didn't. Why couldn't the Harvest Goddess have picked someone else? Someone evil? Someone bad?

It was unfair. And yet, Dia took it all with a smile. A pained, unhappy smile, but a smile all the same.

So when Dia took her hand, she tried her best to be as strong as she was. She took another step towards the Spring. Dia did the same.

Jamie remembered what Dia had once told her.

'But don't we all have to make sacrifices eventually?' Dia had said so solemnly.

'Not you, though,' Jamie said. 'You shouldn't have to.'

_And then Dia smiled, just a tiny bit, even though she still looked sad. 'Really? Why is it that I'm more important? Aren't we all the same?'_

'_No,' Jamie said firmly, shaking her head._

'_I think that we are,' Dia said thoughtfully. 'We have an important job, though. We have to make other people happy.'_

'_But you deserve it more,' Jamie said stubbornly. Then Dia shook her head._

'_Sometimes, you have to help people without expecting anything from it. Then you know you've done the right thing.'_

Jamie didn't argue with that. How could she?

_But it's still unfair,_ Jamie thought.

--

Kurt felt himself go numb at watching them.

The two girls, Jamie and Dia, exchanged knowing glances.

And then they let themselves fall, face first, right into the water.

One never letting go of the other's hand.

He let out a choked, strangled sound, running over to the edge of the water and getting on his hands and knees.

Just then, he heard footfalls behind him. But he didn't move. He could not tear his eyes away from the horrible sight before him.

--

When it ended, it seemed like it had been so brief that Katie almost didn't believe it had happened.

But seeing Carl's red face, and feeling her own face grow hot brought her back down to earth.

She, Katie, had just kissed her boss, Carl, in the kitchen of the Callaway Café in front of her ex-crush, Joe. Her head was already beginning to spin again at the thought of it all, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Where's Joe?"

A look crossed Carl's face, a little bit like the one he'd had when Joe had grabbed her hands. She shuddered at the memory, and then gave Carl a small smile.

"Did we scare him off?" she asked in an innocent voice. She reached her hand up to touch his cheek, but carefully, as if he'd break when she touched him.

"Hmm," he said, taking her hand. "I think…"

He was cut off by a sudden cry of "Oh look!" coming from outside the kitchen, and then a lot of shuffling and more talking and shouting.

Katie and Carl looked at the door, and then back at each other before hurrying over to the door.

"Please, everyone, quiet down!" Carl tried to yell over the noise. "What's going on?"

Everyone in the café had gathered over at the windows and suddenly everything grew quiet as they watched. Katie gasped a little.

"Oh, look, Carl, it's…"

--

Snowing. It was the first snow of the winter.

Kurt thought about how cruel this seemed, as a girl in pink hair dragged him away from the spring, insisting that they needed to get back to the village. She seemed shaken to the core by what she'd seen under the surface of the water, but she pushed on, pulling him along with her.

Dia didn't even get to see the first snow.

Dia didn't even live through her birthday.

He let his mind go blank, and did his best to pretend that he was someone else. Someone else who didn't have to deal with something as twisted as the current reality.

--


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The story of what happened spread through the village quickly.

Dia and Jamie were dead. They had both committed suicide by plunging into the water and impaling themselves on the rocks at the bottom. Nina had discovered Kurt and the bodies, and took action by taking him back to the village as quickly as she could and telling everyone what happened.

It was a horrible thing, everyone said. Such a young age. Such young girls, who died in such a horrible way.

The Harvest Goddess statue had crumbled all the way, and it had began to snow shortly after the deaths. Everyone was speechless about what happened for a while. Funerals were held. Rumors were that the girls had put themselves out as a sacrifice, and that's why order was restored again. However, these were just rumors, and most people were too uncomfortable to talk about it.

Almost every villager, however, paid a visit to the spring every day. Especially one young man in particular.

On the other side of town, Carl and Katie got engaged. The news brought a little light to the village that had suffered so much.

And Dia watched all of this happen, from wherever she was at the moment. She didn't seem to have a body or a voice any longer. She had no sensation other than her sight. She knew she wasn't in a bad place; she was dead, but the Harvest Goddess had returned. Dia had come to think of where she was as a sort of heaven.

And so, in this heaven, she watched, with a note of happiness and sorrow, as everyone lived, rising up from the ashes that had been left behind.

--


End file.
